Misunderstood
by Kyoshi
Summary: A person can only take so much teasing and taunting before they break. Yugi has been through a lot in his 16 years of life and is misunderstood by most. Will Yami find out how vulnerable Yugi is in time to help him? Only time will tell the answers... yaoi
1. Wonderful Sunday Morning

Misunderstood

Kyoshi: Hello all!! ::waves:: I'm Kyoshi!! I'm the insane one, and you have to deal with me for the minute. I sent Saffire to go get more Fresca!! So you won't see her for a while. Anyway this story kinda has meaning to me. I've put many of my experiences and feelings into this, as a way to get them down on paper and such. The only differences are, well, many things. I never got with my Yami. I don't even have a Yami, I have Saffire. She's sorta my other half I guess. Anyway- In this story there will be angst, though not in this chapter, I have to work my way to it. There will also be lotsa fluff!! I LOVE fluffy fics, so I have to put in fluff. Though there isn't any right now. I'm all for YxY, BxR, SxJ, and if I get to know them better I might just put Malik and Marik in ^^ They're my new favorite charecrters.

Yami: I though I was your favorite!

Kyoshi: You are one of my favorites! Not my only!

Saffire: I'm back!! I managed to get two cases. This should last us a few days. Wait, this won't last long ^^;;

Kyoshi: We'll just get more later.

Bakura: What exactly IS the point of this story?

Kyoshi: I already wrote what it was about. I guess the point is that I am horribly messed up in the head and I am insane, people hate me, I prefer androgynous men (and girls ^^;;) to manly men, I'm lonely, people seem to have this idea that I have some infectious disease, I have a big obsession with Yaoi and J-Rock (both of which people don't know about or don't like), and there are probably a few other things if I took the time to write them down. So I sorta ended up turning Yugi into myself.

Yugi: What'd you do that for?!

Kyoshi: Makes a good plot I guess.

Seto: I noticed that neither I nor the Puppy have a part in this chapter. 

Jou: Don't call me Puppy!! My name is Jounouchi!! Get it through your thick skull!! 

Seto: ::pats Jou on the head:: Good boy. ::turns and walks away from Jou::

Jou: I just about give up with that idiot. 

Kyoshi: Anyway ^^;; Also later on I'll probably put in a few things about Wicca to make the story a bit different. Saffire practices it more than me, since she is my mystical side. She'll be writing those parts. I hope that doesn't offend anyone to be doing it. 

Saffire: Don't even bother with trying to apologize for offending people. With the way this story is going many many things will offend many many people. Take for example the part where Yugi is a cu-::gets hand clamped over her mouth::

Kyoshi: Saffire!! You're not supposed to reveal that!! Or anything else for that matter. ::takes her hand away from Saffire's mouth::

Saffire:: Ok, just to let the people know again that this story WILL contain YAOI! I Love Yaoi very much, and it offends us if you call us sick freaks for writing our beliefs. So if you flame us you'll have to deal with Yami Malik, aka Marik. And anyone who knows how he gets will never think of flaming people again!

Ryou: Kyo-ko, Saffie-chan, disclaimer?

Kyoshi: Oh yes! I almost forgot about that! Now who should do the disclaimer today? Hmm… How about you Bakura! ^____^ Without your shirt too.

Bakura: WHAT?! No way in HELL am I gonna do that!

Saffire:: Pretty pretty please Baku-chan??

Bakura: Don't call me that!!

Saffire: Ryou! Make your Yami cooperate!

Ryou: ::sigh:: fine. ::goes to Bakura and whispers something in his ear::

Bakura: You promise? ::at Ryou's nod he sighs:: fine. ::strips off his shirt:: Neither Kyoshi nor Saffire own Yu-gi-oh or anything much for that matter. The plot is their's and I don't know why you'd want to steal the story of their pathetic lives. The only thing they really own is Yukichi, though it NEVER works, and their two demon kitties Shadow-kun and Kei-chan. There. Happy? ::notices Ryou slightly drooling:: 

Kyoshi: I think that's it. Ready to get on with the story? ::all nod, some reluctantly though:: Ok then! On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi Motou was a pretty average kid, if you disregard his dealings with dueling and the sennen items. Though with all he has had to go through in his life he seemed normal. But not even Yami, his spirit from the sennen puzzle, knew just how vulnerable Yugi was.

Since he was a young boy, Yugi has been very short for his age and he looked like a target for those who got their pleasure from harassing smaller kids. These type of people exploited his weakness and he wasn't able to defend himself well. The continuous teasing, mocking, bullying, and beating can wear down a person, and someone can only take so much till they break down and believe their oppressor's taunting. Poor Yugi had to deal with this for over 16 years. His protector Yami didn't even know how all of this affected his Hikari, his Aibou. But how would he soothe Yugi's mind once he found out? We may find out, or we might not, it all depends…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was another decent looking morning at the game shop. The weather predicted no storms and also warm temperatures. Yugi Motou was just waking up as the annoying rays of the sun came through the partially opened blinds and lit up the room. Yugi sat up in his bed and yawned, his eyes still closed, as he was not fully awake yet.

"Ohayou Yugi, slept well?" came a voice from across the room. Startled, Yugi let out a small yipe and half fell out of his bed. 

Yugi looked up from his position, tangled in sheets, and saw Yami sitting on his dresser with a small humorful smirk. "Yami! Don't startle me!" Slipping down from his seat Yami went over to his Hikari. "Gomen Aibou, I didn't mean to scare you." He helped Yugi back onto his bed and sat down next to him. 

/That hurt Yami./ To prove his point Yugi rubbed his sore neck. 

//Gomen nasai Yugi-chan, doushitan desu ka?//

/Hai, daijoubu Yami./

"Nan ji desu ka?" Asked the yawning boy.

Yami checked the bedside clock. "8:32. Did you forget that we have to go shopping this morning for your grandfather?"

Another sleepy yawn. "I guess I did. When do you want to leave?"

"20 minutes would be fine, I'll make you some food while you get ready." Yami ruffled Yugi's already messed up spiky hair and got up, walking towards the exit with a last look over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

With Yami gone Yugi let out one last large yawn before he rose to his bed and headed towards his closet to change. 'I want to sleep more, why did Yami have to wake me up so early?' Yugi sighed as he picked out an outfit for the day. A pair of snug black jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt would do. After slipping out of his PJs and throwing them haphazardly onto his bed, he changed into his chosen outfit. Deciding that he should go and see what Yami was making, he left his room and wandered down to the kitchen to see his Yami standing at the stove wearing an apron and cooking pancakes.

/Hello Yami/He said through their link. At this the other one turned around and faced his Hikari. //Are you awake now?// Yami finished making their meal and served it on two plates as Yugi answered. /I guess so. Where is grampa?/ They both sat down at the table after Yami had taken off his apron. //I think he's in the shop now. He knows I got you up and gave me the list of items that need to be bought.// Yugi smiled the happy carefree smile that Yami knew well as he finished eating. "Thanks Yami!"

With breakfast out of the way they headed towards the plaza they had to get their shopping done at. They spent over three hours walking through various shops and buying the items on the list. When they were done they stopped outside one of the stores and organized all of their bags and headed back to the shop.

After they put everything away at the game shop both of them went to sit on the porch swing to relax for a minute or two. "Since we have finished your grandfather's list, would you like to go get some ice cream? My treat Aibou." Yugi grinned happily. "That would be great!"

At the ice cream shop down the street, both of the similar looking boys entered and made their way to get in line. Yugi looked up to his counterpart with a grin. /I really appreciate this Yami, thank you./ Yugi was patted on the head by his Yami, though it made him feel like a kid. //I know how much you enjoy ice cream Aibou. What would you like?// There were still two people in front of them. /I know! I want a Frozen Hot Chocolate!/ The taller one of the two rose an eyebrow. //Doesn't that defeat the purpose of it being a Frozen. Hot Chocolate?// Yugi laughed lightly. /It may sound odd but it really is good! You should try it!/ Yami sighed a bit, but agreed.

Finally it was their turn, both of them stepped up to the counter and Yami placed their order of two medium Frozen Hot Chocolates. After waiting a few minutes their order was given to them and Yami paid. They both went and sat down at a booth off to the side of the shop. //You seem to be enjoying that immensely Aibou, is it really that good?// Looking up from his treat he replied. /You have one, try it! They're really good!/ Yami took a hesitant sip of his Frozen Hot Chocolate and gave a half smile. "I guess you were right, this does taste quite good." They sat in a comfortable type of silence while they finished their ice cream treats, only glancing at the other once in a while.

When they were both done they threw out their trash and then exited the shop of frozen treats. Both of them walked towards the game shop thinking about different things. At about halfway to their destination Yami asked his Aibou something.

"Yugi, is there anything else you would like to do now, since it is still early in the afternoon."

"Lets go to Spencer's and see if I can find that one necklace I've been looking for. Oh! Can we invite Ryou and Bakura to go too?" Yugi looked up at his darker half with pleading eyes.

"Why do we have to invite that stupid tomb robber?"

"Oh Yami, you know that Ryou would never go anywhere without his Yami, and Bakura barely lets him out of his sight."

Yami sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

They both went and found a payphone so they could call Ryou and see if they wanted to go. After dialing the number and waiting for it to be picked up the phone was answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Ryou-kun desu ka? Yugi desu ga… daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, daijoubu desu. Though earlier Bakura broke the VCR trying to figure out how it worked. I'll need to get a new one and make him promise to stay away from anything electronic. I can't believe he can break things so easily, even if he doesn't mean to." In the background Yugi heard a voice that sounded like Bakura yelling, 'I didn't break it! The stupid blasted device stopped working on it's own!"

"Oh. I actually managed to get Yami to learn how to work the stove and things like that without damaging them that much. Well, anyway Yami and I were wondering if the both of you would like to go to the plaza where Spencers is. Oh, and I think they have an electronics store near Spencers."

"Ok, it'd be nice to get out of the house. Let me go ask Bakura." And he put down the phone for a minute. Yugi could hear them both talking quietly. Suddenly he heard a shout on the other line. Yugi thought it sounded like, 'What?! I won't go anywhere with that damn Pharaoh!' After that he quieted down as Ryou said something to him, though he couldn't hear what it was. A minute later Ryou came to the phone again.

Cheerfully Ryou said, "He agrees to going. Where should we meet?"

"How about in front of that one book store. I believe it's in between the electronics store and Spencer's."

"Alright, we'll be there in about 15 minutes. Ja ne."

"Ja ne. bai bai." And they both hung up. Yugi turned towards his waiting Yami. "Well?" inquired the darker of the two. Yugi stretched a bit before answering him. "We're gonna go meet them at the plaza in front of that one book store in about 15 minutes. Bakura broke the VCR so Ryou needs to get a new one." That made him giggle a bit when he thought about it. 

Both the Yami and the Hikari started towards the plaza to meet their friends. Ok, so maybe the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber aren't friends, but that's beside the point.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoshi: HAHA!!! I CAN write!!! I've never done a YGO fic before. The only other fic I've ever done is kinda stupid and lacking in any normalcy. If THAT made any sense at all. So tell me what you think, and maybe a few small suggestions. Things like meeting someone somewhere, ideas for things to do. And maybe I can incorporate them into my story. 

Saffire: I hope you like it, we both worked really hard. I say this calls for a toast! What do you say? ::hands everyone a can of Fresca and pops the tab:: I toast to the hope of getting some reviews!

Kyoshi: I second that toast! ::taps cans and drinks:: Anyone else wanna toast?

Yugi: To my mental stability in this fic? I can tell from the opening part that I'll need my sanity. ::taps can to Yami's and they drink::

Seto:: I toast to getting a Puppy! ::taps can with Saffire and Kyoshi::

Jou:: Why I oughta!

Yugi: Calm down Jou! Killing Kaiba will help no one.

Jou: It sure as hell will make me feel better!

Kyoshi: You won't be saying that when you're head over heels for him. ^___^

Jou: What makes you think that I'd ever even like that creep?!

Saffire: hehe ^^ ::snaps fingers:: 

Jou: ::runs over to Seto and hugs him:: I love you!!

Seto: *__* Dreams do come true after all! 

Kyoshi: You think that was a little much?

Saffire: Nope. They were destined to be together. I just made it happen quicker.

Yami: You forgot something.

Saffire and Kyoshi: Huh?

Yami: Since you're so used to Japanese you forgot to put the translations of what was said earlier.

Kyoshi: Oh! You're right! I'll do that as we listen to this song! ::turns on radio:: 

Radio: ::digital sounds and heavy guitar:: 

'dare ga fusagareta kono hitomi no oku ni fureru no darou

yureru kagerou no naka de mitsumeteita tsuki ga warau'

Saffire: Yeah! Lu:na!!! My fav!! Man, do I ever miss that live video at HEY!x3. ::mumbling:: Damn evile Yukichi deleting half of my videos out of the blue. Grrrr…….

Ohayou: means good morning. Ohayou Gozaimasu is more polite and you say it to superiors.

Gomen: sorry. Gomen nasai is even more so.

Doushitan desu ka?: You ask this when someone is hurt. Kinda like 'Are you all right?'

Daijoubu: It's all right

Nan ji desu ka: What time is it? I've known this question since first year ^^

Moshi moshi: you say this as a greeting on the phone. I still remember all the stupid phone convos we had to do with a partner and fake phones. In front of the class even!

(name) kun or san desu ka?: Is this so and so.

(name) desu ga…: this is introducing yourself on the phone, the pause at the end of ga is the 'soften the blow' so you don't sound so abrupt.

Kyoshi: so that's me and Saffie-chan's little crash course in Japanese. I like using it and we've both taken it for three years. ^___^ fun fun!!

Bakura: I think you've had a little too much Fresca… 

Saffire: Speaking of which, you never got to toast to something.

Bakura: I don't need to.

Saffire: ::sigh:: fine then. 

Ryou: Don't you think you should end this? I mean, people may start to not want to read your mindless rantings and just leave and never some back. Hopefully They'll like your story and want more of it.

Kyoshi: Ok, I'll leave in one minute. I just want to remind everyone to R&R, every review will lift our spirits. One more always makes a difference.

Saffire: And now, it's Bishounen of the day. And today's Bishounen of the day is! ::reads card:: Malik!

Malik: What?

Kyoshi: And since you are bishounen of the day, you're the next to do disclaimer! So all I have to say now is, Bai Bai, Ja ne!!

::the ending sounds of guitars while the last verse is sung::

'chigireta bara o mune ni daite

shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku

kasanariau karada no ue de

shinu made odoritsuzukeru'


	2. Mall Trip!

Misunderstood Part 2

Kyoshi: HAHA!! I have returned!!! And I bet you thought that I wouldn't write more.

Seto: That's because you're lazy.

Kyoshi: Am NOT!! I have exams to study for, they ARE next week ya know.

Seto: Whatever…

Kyoshi: Hey, be happy. You and Jou show up in this chapter. And you're TOGETHER!!

Seto: Really? O__O… I'll be nice now.

Kyoshi: I thought so.

Yugi: Do I get tortured in this chapter?

Kyoshi: All in due time dear Yugi.

Yami: You better not hurt him. Or I'll… ::growls::

Kyoshi: sorry, but he gets hurt some. More emotionally than physically. Remember that I DID turn him into me.

Bakura: Into a psychopath?

Kyoshi: Damnit Bakura! Do you want to be hurt too?

Jou: ehh? Where's Saffire?

Kyoshi: Not sure. I told her to be here.

Ryou: probably getting fresca, knowing her. 

Kyoshi: Probably. Anyway, I hoped you all liked the first chapter, I know it kinda sucked. This one is kinda worse. It's BORING. It'll get better I promise, cause next chapter is when some of the angst shows.

Yami: Because of your week?

Kyoshi: exactly. Everything that could have gone wrong this week has. Damn it all. If you care to understand a few things or just like to read about people's pathetic lives, namely mine, you can go to my weblog. It's at www.livejournal.com/users/shizuka_kyoshi. Yup, I know. Shameless promotion. Who knows, you might even like my mindless rants about nothing in particular.

Seto: Are you gonna start the story anytime soon?

Kyoshi: maybe. First, I would like to thank the people that reviewed my pathetic story! So I'm giving out a pint of my favorite ice cream Karamel Sutra to:

Yami Tsuki Tenshi, who also gets a few cookies for being my first reviewer! I love you're stories! Continue them!

Person without a name, don't know who you are but thanks for the review ^___^

Orion-San, ^_____^ thankyou!! Enjoy your ice cream!

Chimera, you wanna know something? My friend broke my VCR and when I was writing that part I decided to put it in. I seem to have Bakura act like an idiot O_o …Just wait until the scene in Spencer's!! ::evil maniacal laughter:: THAT never happened though

Rae, thanks muchly for the review! Happiness!!

Ok, Warnings are the same from the last chapter. And for the disclaimer is Bishounen of the day. And if I remember correctly it's one of my fav guys. Malik!

Malik: What do you want?

Kyoshi: You need to do the disclaimer.

Malik: Fine. Kyoshi doesn't-

Kyoshi: Wait! I want you to take off your shirt ^___^

Malik: ::grumbling, but doing as asked and discarding his shirt:: Kyoshi and Saffire, who doesn't seem to be here, don't own Yu-gi-oh. They own the plot, and many of the things that happen within. ::looks at authoress:: Now why the HELL did you put your pathetic experiences into a YGO fanfic? Are you that sick and twisted?

Kyoshi: ~_~ Thank you. I REALLY needed to hear that. And I'm EVIL, my friend is the twisted one. She calls me a demented sick puppy. Cause I like yaoi. She thinks it's odd.

Bakura: You've talked too much already, start the damn fic!

Kyoshi: ::glares at Bakura:: I AM!! ::sighs:: enjoy the pointless and boring chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Hey Ryou! Bakura!" Yelled Yugi as he hurried his pace when he caught sight of his friends. His Yami followed quietly behind him at a slower pace, a small friendly smile was present on his face as he gazed at his Aibou.

At hearing his name Ryou turned away from the shop window to face his shorter friend. Bakura caught sight of the Pharaoh and glared. The glare was returned full force by none other than Yami.

"Tomb Robber no baka."

"Omae ga youkun datta."

After this exchange of insults both of the Yami's growled at the other. The Hikari's that they should probably intervene before blood was shed. Yugi tugged on Yami's wrist to get his attention. 

"Yami, we're in public. You can't kill Bakura. Or send him to the Shadow Realm." Yami growled at Bakura some more before he calmed down. "Fine." And with that he turned away from the silver haired pair.

To get Bakura to calm down Ryou had whispered something into his ear while hugging him from behind. Whatever he said sure got Bakura to relax fast. It was no secret that the two of them were an item, and everyone respected their decision to be together. Once the Yami's were under control Ryou kissed Bakura on the cheek and then turned to Yugi.

"So where first?" Asked Ryou.

"We can go in Waldenbooks first. I'd like to see if they have got the next novel to X. I've only been able to get the first four."

The little bell rang as Ryou opened the door for everyone to enter. They then made their way to the back of the store where the isle for manga was. Once there Yugi traced the spines of the assorted manga series in search of the exact title he was looking for. He came across the series but found that the exact one he needed wasn't there.

"Dang. The fifth one is missing. Again." Was all Yugi said with a sigh. He looked over to the end of the isle to see Bakura sitting Indian syle on the floor looking through a manga. Yugi doubted that the ancient Tomb Robber was actually reading it and guessed that he was probably just looking at the pictures. Yugi glanced at the title and saw that Bakura was reading an issue of Earthian. That made him giggle a bit thinking back to when Jounouchi had told him that Seto had bought him the Earthian DVD as a present a while ago. He also remembered when Jounouchi had then explained the relationship between the main two characters Kagetsuya and Chihaya. This made him blush some. He glanced slightly over at his 'Mou Hitori no Boku' for a minute, but returned his gaze to look at Ryou who was sitting next to Bakura. It looked to be as if he was reading Gravitation. He'd heard some stories about that series too, though he couldn't remember who told him about it. Yugi decided that since the manga he'd wanted to look at wasn't there he'd go visit the New Age section to see what they had.

As he walked out of the manga section he noticed that his Yami was following him. He was Ok with it, he liked having his Yami around. The section he was looking for was about four isles away from the one they had left Bakura and Ryou in. Yugi kneeled down in front of the row of books and searched for a certain title. Once he found the book he took it out. On the cover there was a woman in beautiful robes behind a magickal cauldron. Yami sat down next to Yugi and peered at the book his Hikari was holding.

"What is that?" Inquired Yami.

Yugi looked up at his darker half and answered. "It's called 'To Stir a Magick Cauldron.' And it's by Silver RavenWolf. I've heard good reviews about this one."

"Hmm… What's it about?"

"It's about a religion called Wicca. It's path is quite magickal and mysterious to some."

"I've heard some rumors from the people in school. They said that it was bad. I don't believe them though." He gave Yugi a small smile.

"Many people are misinformed about it. They think that it has to do with the Christian's 'satan'. Though that has nothing to do with the Craft. The main rule to Wicca is 'Do what thou wilt, but harm none.' I try to live by that."

"Thank you for telling me that Aibou. It's something new to think about. One last question though. What deity is followed in this religion?"

"It is sometimes called 'The All', and can be split into the Lord or the God, and the Lady or the Goddess. There are many different pantheons that can be used. Like Greek, Norse, Roman, Celtic, and my favorite, Egyptian. It all depends on the practitioner's preference." Yugi looked through the book for a minute then put it back in it's place.

"Thanks for your interest Yami. Do you wanna go back to Bakura and Ryou to see if they're ready to go?" He was answered with a nod from Yami. They both stood up and made their way back to the manga section.

When they reached the isle they saw that Ryou seemed to have finished his manga and was laying his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura didn't seem to mind as he was almost finished looking at the pictures in Earthian. Ryou looked up and greeted them with a smile as he then rose from his position on the floor and stretched. 

"Once Bakura finishes are we gonna go? I'd like to look at the other stores." Ryou glanced down at his Koibito. "I looked through that manga and it seemed interesting. Chihaya sure looks like a girl." Ryou giggled and Yugi joined him. Bakura finished the Earthian manga and just put it on a random shelf, not bothering to take the effort to put it back in it's place. Ryou sighed and put it with the other ones of the series, wanting to e neat.

"Ikimashou?" Asked Ryou.

"Hai." Came the response from the other three.

They made their way out of the door, the little annoying bell ringing again, announcing to the rest of the store of their exit.

Once out of the store Yami spoke up. "Where are we going now?"

"Well I still need to get a new VCR." Ryou glanced at Bakura.

"What?!"

"Anyway. I'll get it before we leave so I don't have to carry it around. I think that Spencer's is closest, so why not go there now?" Everyone agreed and went to the mentioned store. This store also had one of those bells that rang when the door was opened. The inside had a techno atmosphere, the whole back half of the store was without lights, but black lights and differently colored lamps partially lit the area. Yugi went over to the cabinet that held the silver jewelry behind the register to see if he could find the charm he wanted. His eyes widened as he saw it hanging there. Looking around him to see Yami's attention with the dragon statues and both Bakura and Ryou were looking at the neon lights. He told the cashier which charm he wanted and also a silver chain to go with it.

"That'll be $16.22 please."

He handed her the money as she put the charm and chain in a small box. This was put in a bag with a receipt and then handed to Yugi who thanked the woman. He then went over to Yami. The said spirit glanced down at his Aibou.

"Look at this dragon Yugi." He picked up one of the statues. It was partially red with a blue glimmer to some of it's scales. The dragon's pearly wings were spread wide, as if being proud. It was partially curled and standing on many blue quartz-like glass crystals. A chalice rested by it's one arm.

"That's really beautiful. It makes me think of… graceful darkness. Strength and mystery also seem to be a part of it."

"Why is that?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded. 

"I'm not sure, it's just the image I get." Yugi just shrugged a bit.

Yami nodded. He set the statue back on the shelf and turned his attention to another dragon piece.

Over in the darkened section of the store Bakura was examining a neon lighted peacock lamp. He stood there staring at the figure as it changed colors. He'd never seen anything so strange! After a few minutes he gave up trying to understand it. Bakura turned around and his eyes widened slightly. Walking over to the shelf miscellaneous items in the middle of the store. He picked up a box and grinning evilly turned to Ryou.

"Ryou-chan…" he called out in a sing-song voice.

Ryou turned towards Bakura and caught sight of what the ancient spirit was holding. His eyes widened and his face grew red as he blushed. The box that Bakura was holding held a pair of fur insulated leather handcuffs.

"Bakura?"

"Can we get this?" He asked, still grinning.

"I-I guess…" His face grew even redder.

Bakura laughed like the maniac he was, thinking of all the things that he could do to poor Ryou. They weren't THAT bad. Just really hentai. So in Bakura's mind they were good things. Ryou didn't mind that much, but that's just a minor detail.

Ryou decided that they should leave soon since Bakura was attracting the stares of the other customers in the store. He grabbed the Tomb Robber's arm and went over to Yami and Yugi.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Ryou. He still had a pinkish color to his cheeks.

Yugi nodded, lifting his bag to show he made a purchase. 

Still snickering Bakura went over to the cash register to buy his new 'toy'. The woman, who actually looked to be in her mid-teens, smirked when she saw what the silver haired spirit was buying. He handed her the money after she told him the price, then she handed him the bag with his 'toy' in it. Grinning back at the other three, they all made their way out of the store, with the little bell ringing again.

"I swear, I'm gonna rip that bell off of the door and crush it with my bare hands." Growled the spirit of the sennen ring quietly. Ryou sighed.

"Bakura, I don't think the store would appreciate that."

"What do I care? Most of those people are annoying."

"Anyway. What did you buy Aibou?" Yami asked. He looked down with a half questioning gaze.

Yugi stopped for a minute and opened his bag to reach in and grab the small box. It was black with a gold ribbon design on the corner. They all stopped and looked down at a smiling Yugi.

"They finally had the necklace that I wanted to get." Opening his little box he pulled out a chain with a gleaming silver ankh hanging from it.

"So you've been wanting an Egyptian ankh. How come?" This came from Yami.

A small blush from Yugi. "I have my reasons."

Everyone accepted that answer and continued walking until they came to a small store called Software etc. It was a game shop. Not like Sugoroku's game shop though. This one was mainly for computer and video games. They decided to go inside to look around, and Bakura growled slightly at the bell. The other three sighed.

Once inside the store a familiar voice called, "Hey! Yug!" He looked up and saw his friend Jounouchi standing next to a quiet Seto.

"Jou! What are you doing here?" Asked the boy with tri-colored hair as he walked to the pair.

"Oh, Umm.. Seto wanted to get me another present." Jou looked up at Seto then back to Yugi. "He likes to spoil me." He grinned.

"We're just looking around in different stores. Also Ryou needs to get a new VCR. Bakura broke it." Jou laughed at that, and the sennen ring spirit growled at him. He stopped laughing just as quickly. 

"I didn't break it. The stupid thing stopped working."

"Sure Bakura, whatever you say."

It was left at that as Jou hid behind Seto as Bakura glared at him.

Yami walked over to the section that had GB color games. He picked one up and looked at it. The Pharaoh turned to his Aibou and held up the box.

"Yugi, this game looks quite strange. Is there any point to it?" The game he held was one of the Harvest Moon games. Yugi picked the box out of Yami's hands and looked at it.

"Ryou has this I think." He turned to the mentioned boy.

"Ryou. You have this game, don't you?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen it for a while. Bakura 'borrowed' it."

"That game was pointless. The moronic farm sprites kept giving me more damn chickens than I needed!"

"So the Tomb Robber took his hand at being a peasant farmer."

"I would never be a farmer! Pharaoh no baka."

Ryou, Yugi and Jou sighed. Those two would NEVER get along.

"So Jou, did you get a game?" Asked Yugi, trying to get the spirits' attention away from fighting.

Jou came out from behind his boyfriend.

"Oh yah. I picked out Kingdom Hearts. Manori-kun just beat it and recommended it to me."

"You mean Kaoru Manori? From English class?"

"Yup, that's him." He looked at the box. "Though I'm not so sure about the whole Disney theme though. Sora and Riku have such huge feet!" Yugi laughed a little. Seto just took the game out of his hands and walked over to the register to buy it.

"So where are you guys going next?" Jou glanced at everyone else for a minute before returning his gaze to his shorter friend.

"I'm not really sure. We've just been walking around and going into the interesting stores."

"Well I think that we're going to that one movie and music store next. Wanna go with us?"

"Sure! I'd like to see if the new Gackt single is in."

Seto returned with a bag in hand. Then Yami walked back over to Yugi and stood behind him. He patted his right upper arm. Yugi slightly winced but no one noticed.

"Are we leaving soon Aibou?" Asked Yami.

"I think so." He glanced at the silver haired pair who seemed to be standing quite close. They were looking at the PS games.

"Ryou, you ready?" The mentioned boy turned around and nodded to Yugi. Both of them made their way to where the group was standing.

As they left the store Bakura twitched when the bell rang. After a few minutes of walking they entered a store called FYE. For Your Entertainment. It was a pretty good store that even had scanners in various places that would show previews of movies and CD's. They were fun to play with!

At the anime section Yugi picked upNadesico. Jou grabbed it from him and tried to scan it but the red scan line wouldn't reach the bar code.

"Gah! What's up with this?!" Yugi took it out of his hands and tried the bar code on the other side. This time it worked. Jounouchi pouted.

The main screen opened up and everything was in Spanish.

"Ok. This is freaky." Jou pushed a random button on the side. 'Maybe this will work.' The green warning showed up and the preview started.

"Umm… Yugi. I don't think this is the right preview. This looks to be… a Jacky Chan movie? Ok. Someone mixed things up."

"I think you're right." 

Ryou stood next to them and picked up a different movie.

"Let's try this one."

They scanned it, but the screen noted that there was no preview.

"Oh well."

Yugi decided to go over to the Japanese music section. Once there he looked for a specific name. Gackt. He had the voice of an angel and the body of a god. 'Though I think another person looks even better.' Yugi thought with a blush. He shook that thought from his head, telling himself how unrealistic it was. Looking over what titles were there he noticed that the one single he was looking for wasn't there.

'Hmm… another scanner.' He looked back down at the CD's and picked up one. Scanning it and picking a song, he put on the headphones and closed his eyes, and hummed along to the melodious tune. Yugi mouthed one of the verses.

'Kimi ni ai ni yuku yo, (I'll love you)

Kanarazu ai ni yuku yo, (I'll definitely love you)

Kono yume ga owaranai you ni, (Just like this dream won't end)

Kono mama niji no mukou e, (To the other side of the rainbow)

Futari de aruite yukou, (Let's walk together)

Dokomademo sora ga tsuzuku kagiri. (As far as the limitless sky continues)'

He opened his eyes and saw crimson. Blinking, those crimson eyes happened to be in a face much like his own. He took off the headphones.

"Umm… hi Yami."

"What are you listening to?"

"It's a song called Soleil." He held up the CD to show Yami. "It's from Gackt's MOON album. I think that this CD is one of his best yet."

"It's about 4:30 something. We should probably leave soon. Seto and Jou are going to leave in a few minutes. Ryou wants to go to the electronics store and they're ready to go."

Yugi nodded and put the headphones back on the hook. He followed Yami over to the exit where everyone else was standing.

"Hey Yug, I'll see you tomorrow, me an' Seto need to go pick up some food."

They said their farewells to the pair as they left the store and entered the limo that was waiting for the two.

The others left this store and went to their last stop, the electronics store. It had many neat toys to play with!

Inside of the store they were met with one of the freakily happy employees that just want to help you with a smile. Ya know, they also work at Walmart. Starbucks and Walmart will take over the world!! Umm… anyway…

They escaped the happy person and headed toward the back. Yugi and Ryou were talking about school and such with their Yamis walking behind them. At one point they walked by a wall that had many televisions stacked playing one big picture. The VCRs' were next to the cameras. Ryou found one that he deemed to be good. 'Maybe Bakura will leave this alone. I doubt it though.' He decided he'd get it. Yugi looked behind them and noticed the Yamis missing.

"Umm… Ryou, I'm gonna go find Bakura and Yami before they break something." Ryou looked back and seeing that the two mentioned spirits weren't there he sighed. "That's a good idea." Ryou followed Yugi as they backtracked and found the spirits standing in front of the TVs and staring without blinking. Yugi and Ryou found this funny and laughed. Another creepy employee found them and asked if they needed help. They stopped laughing.

"Hey Ryou, I'm gonna leave with Yami, cause I should be getting back to the game."

Ryou said farewell and went back with her so she could help him get the VCR.

Yugi walked over to Yami and waved his hand in front of the Pharaoh's face.

"Hello… anyone home?"

Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi.

"Umm, yes?"

"We're gonna leave now, Grampa probably doesn't want us to be out too long. I promised him last night that I'd help in the shop later. Ryou knows that we are leaving and he'll get Bakura when he's done." The sennen ring spirit was still staring at the wall of TVs.

They both left the store and headed back to the game shop. Tomorrow was Monday, a school day. Some liked it to see their friends, to socialize and others particularly hated school. Yugi, though he got good grades, thought it was a place of torture and did not like being around the other people that attended the school. Sure, Yami was at the school with him, but he couldn't always protect his precious Aibou. Will tomorrow be a better day than usual? We'll find that out later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura: You seriously don't know how to say things without sounding like an idiot. And you put WAY too much detail when you were explaining things.

Kyoshi: ::glares:: SORRY! I'm not used to writing, I'm learning here.

Saffire: What'd I miss?

Kyoshi: Where were you?

Saffire: Talking to Kaoru. 

Ryou: Same Kaoru from the chapter?

Saffire: Yup. He's one of my best friends and I have SO much fun freaking him out with my love of yaoi. He's the one who owns Earthian, and the whole yaoi scene kinda creeped him out. ^__^;; I call him Kaoru cause of the Kaoru from Dir en grey. I miss his pink and spiky hair, it was totemo sugoi!! Or very cool. ^^ Manori isn't his last name, it's Marino. The story behind it is that in his Japanese class when he wrote his name he'd mix up the last two symbols in his name and it ended up as Manori. I yelled at him a lot about that ^__^

Yugi: I'm guessing that bad things happen to me at school, right?

Kyoshi: exactly.

Yugi: Oh joy.

Yami: Don't worry, I look after you Aibou.

Yugi: but the story said that you can't protect me! I'm doomed!

Kyoshi: Sorry Yugi, but I don't have anyone to protect me at school, so you have to suffer along side me.

Yugi: Damn.

Everyone: O__O

Saffire: Such a naughty word Yugi.

Jou: he was bound to say something bad sooner or later.

Seto: At least in this chapter I got my puppy. ^____^

Jou: ~_~ You know that I hate you, right?

Seto: I love you too.

Jou: -_- stupid moron.

Saffire: I'm sorry if my little part about Wicca offends anyone. It's just something that I believe in. 

Ryou: I thought that you said that you didn't really care if people got offended.

Saffire: I didn't say it like that! 

Bakura: Ryou-chan… Can we go try out my new toy? ^_~ ::evil grin::

Everyone: O_O;;

Saffire: Ok, I think we should end this soon. So now it is time for Bishounen of the Day! And today's Bishounen is… ::looks at card:: Huh? ::looks up:: It's blank. O_o

Kyoshi: Did we loose the card with the name on it?

Saffire: I don't know O__O!!

Kyoshi: So then I guess that it's up to you the reader, who should be the next Bishounen of the day! The one with the most votes will win, and also you can make a suggestion for what the winner should wear! Or not wear if that is the case. ^____^ ::evil grin::

Saffire: Hentai ~_~

Malik: I think you're forgetting something. Again.

Kyoshi: Japanese translations, right?

Malik: Pin Pon.

Kyoshi: Ok then! Here are the translations:

Omae ga youkun datta – I put this small sentence together by myself so I hope it's right. I'm sure it is. It means 'you were a stupid ruler'. It's informal. Omae for you, ga as a particle, youkun is stupid ruler, and datta is the informal past tense form of desu, it's just a copula to tie things together.

Ikimashou – It's the 'let's' form of iku or ikimasu to be polite. It means 'let's go'

Saffire & Kyoshi: And remember R&R!!! We need the encouragement!!


	3. Back at school!

Misunderstood

Kyoshi: look at wonderful quick update!! Bow down to me! Muahahahaha!!!!

Saffire: ::cough:: You'll have to excuse her. She's kinda crazy.

Kyoshi: Never said I was normal, now did I? ^____^

Yami: That's a given.

Kyoshi: ~_~ Don't be mean to me. I've had a nice day today. I went to the mall with Nabiki-chan and Aiji-chan. Kaoru was studying ^^

Yugi: Aren't YOU supposed to be studying?

Kyoshi: maybe. ^^;; I will later. I still have time before I go to bed. I can always study right before class, that has never failed me. Damn exams. ___

Bakura: You rarely fail tests. Why are you complaining?

Kyoshi: Because I'm still worried. They ARE the midterm exams O_O

Saffire: At least we got to have some Chinese food today. Though Nabiki-chan was the one who paid for it. All we had was $1. Which was spent on a sundae.

Ryou: You and your addiction to ice cream. Is that one of the reasons you gave your reviewers a pint of Karamel Sutra last chapter?

Saffire: Yup ^__^

Seto: I read the reviews that were sent to you. It seems no one voted for Bishounen of the day to do disclaimer. What are you gonna do now?

Kyoshi: I don't know! ____ Why didn't people vote? ::sigh:: I guess I'll just call in a last resort. I'll call over my other favorite bishounen to do it later.

Yugi: Are you gonna thank the reviewers again? Even though no one voted as you asked them to do.

Kyoshi: Yah, Let me go look at them again. Since no one voted all you get is a cookie this time.

The Elemental Witch, Thank you for liking that part, I didn't want to screw it up and sound like a complete idiot. Even though I think I did. ^^

KaTyA, ^____^ I had so much fun writing that part. My friends' jaws dropped when they read about Bakura being hentai. Thanks for the review.

Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Not only does Yugi have to deal with bullies but he has to deal with a lot of emotional turmoil and feeling like he isn't worth anything. Yami might just be able to change his thoughts, but we'll have to wait for that. I love your story Valentine Blues, it's on my favs list, I can't wait for you to update it again! Thanks for reviewing again!

Amakasu toko, kitty kitty ^____^ Not much happens to Yugi in this chapter but many small things equal a big thing! ::cough:: did that make sense? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

CrookshanksAH03, You make me feel very happy!! Thanks for the review, by the way, Shadow-kun my demon says hello ^^ he probably wants me to go feed him. Again. ::sigh:: it's a wonder he isn't chubby

DemonWingedYamiYugi, Arigatou gozaimasu!! Thank you very much! ^___^

Ani-Coolgirl, your reading selection isn't strange! I only have the one from her. Other than that I have Wicca, a guide for the solitary practitioner and something that deals with a bunch of stuff like herbs and stones. Thanks for the review!

Animeidiot123, At my high school we have a four-year Japanese program, I've taken it for three so far. I love it! Just not the people in it ~_~ You'll find out some things in this chapter.

Kyoshi: So those are my thanks for the last chapter. I hope you all review again, I love the encouragement!! 

Jou: Are you gonna do the disclaimer now?

Kyoshi: Sure! I said that I was gonna bring out my other fav bishi. He is ultra pretty *____*. I would like to introduce to you the wonderful vampire god, Gackt!

Gackt: ::sexy smile:: hello. 

Kyoshi and Saffire: ::drool::

Everyone else: ::sigh and sweatdrop::

Kyoshi: Gakuto-san. Would you do the disclaimer for my story today? No one voted and I can't think of anyone else.

Gackt: Sure. 

Kyoshi: Without your shirt? ^_____^ 

Gackt: O_o ummm fine. ::strips off shirt and the two authoresses drown in their drool:: ::coughs:: Kyoshi and Saffire don't own… What was it again?

Seto: ::deadpan:: Yu-gi-oh.

Gackt: Oh right. Kyoko and Saffie-chan don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Yugi: They only own the plot, since it is fashioned after their experiences. 

Kyoshi: ::wipes drool:: Very well done. Should I start the fic now?

Everyone: YES!!!

Saffire: Ummm…. Enjoy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was another wonderful Monday morning, a bit dark though. The temperature wasn't at it's highest, but one didn't need a coat to go out. Yugi Motou was curled up under his many blankets having a dream that he would probably forget when he awoke. He got cold really easily so that was why he had many blankets on his bed.

At exactly 6:15 his alarm clock blared to life with an extremely annoying sound. Yugi groaned and without opening his eyes he turned over and hit the snooze button to grant him some more sleep. Another 10 minutes went by before the alarm clock went off again. He hit the button again. 'Mezamashi no baka.' He groaned again.

"Aibou. You have to get ready for school. We can't miss the bus."

Yugi peaked one eye open and saw Yami already dressed for school.

"Don wanna." And with that he turned towards the wall and put the pillow over his head.

Yami sighed. His Aibou just wasn't a morning person. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the pillow away and pulled the sheets off. Yugi just curled up even more at the shock of cold air.

"Do I have to get you ready myself?"

Yugi's eyes opened slightly in fear.

"No!"

"Then get up and get ready." He looked at the clock. "You have 20 minutes. I suggest you take a quick shower to wake up. I'll go and get our stuff together." He turned around and left the room.

Yugi sat up and yawned.

'Geeze. Yami can be so mean sometimes. I just wanna sleep.'

He stood up and groggily made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, grabbing a towel on the way.

After an 8 minute partially cold shower Yugi walked back to his room rubbing his hair with the towel. He shut the door and threw the towel somewhere on the floor, he'd pick it up later. Yugi opened his closet and looked in to see what he should wear today. He looked wistfully at one of his old sleeveless shirts, but quickly averted his gaze to his other clothes. 'Don't want to think about that.' He picked out another pair of snug dark jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt that was somewhat baggy. Quickly he changed out of his PJs and threw them on his bed again, then put on his chosen outfit. With a small yawn he glanced at his alarm clock. He had 5 minutes till he and Yami had to go catch the bus.

He opened the door and headed to the living room to get his bag. Yami was sitting on the couch looking at what Yugi guessed might have been an assignment from Friday. He looked up.

"Do you want anything to eat before we leave?"

Yugi shook his head no.

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Yah."

They both grabbed their bags and headed out to the bus stop to wait.

The bus ride to school was uneventful. Yugi sat there quietly looking out of a window at the scenery passing by.

When they reached school Yami and Yugi said their good byes as Yugi went to the commons for Study Hall and Yami went down the hall to hi History class.

Yugi spent the whole 40 minutes of his Study Hall going over his homework from Friday and seeing if he got everything correct.

At 8:10 the bell rang and Yugi went down the hall to his Japanese class. He didn't have this class with any of his friends because he took the advanced course.

Yugi took his seat at the front of the room and patiently waited for the class to begin. A minute before the bell rang a boy who had wavy long hair held in a low ponytail took his seat to the right of Yugi. This boy's name was Yukito. The story behind Yukito was that when Yugi was a Freshman they were both friends. Yugi went out of his way to be nice to the other boy. But his kindness was never repaid. Near the end of his Sophomore year Yukito became surprisingly mean and arrogant to the younger Yugi. Yukito then made it a point to torment Yugi and make his life hell. Their friendship ended and they stopped talking to each other.

Yugi sighed when Yukito turned around and talked to his friend Kimiko. She was a nice girl but she and her friends ignored Yugi most of the time. The bell rang.

"Class. Today we are going to go over the kanji review sheets. You have a test Thursday and I do not want you to fail."

The class went fine for the most part, but about 10 minutes to the bell Yugi was called upon to go put 3 kanji on the sideboard. Yuki for snow, ame for rain, and haru for Spring. When he was done he sat back down quietly in his seat.

Yukito rose his hand.

"Yes Yukito-kun?"

"He got haru wrong. It's messed up." He pointed to the said kanji on the review sheet.

Yugi just sat there glaring at the desk, as if it were to blame.

"Yukito, would you go fix it?"

"Hai." He got up and went to the sideboard. Yukito erased one line and redrew it. The mistake was quite small, not even noticeable unless you looked really hard.

'What the hell?! It was too small of a mistake to even care about… I think he was waiting for me to mess up so he could fix it and be superior to me. Bastard.'

Yukito sat down at his desk, a smug look on his face.

Nothing happened during the last minutes of class. As the bell rang the teacher told them all to study for the test on Thursday. Yugi left the room in a less than happy mood. 'At least Jounouchi and Yami are in English with me. Maybe they can cheer me up some.' And he walked downstairs to his 3rd per class.

Yami was already in his seat near the back when Yugi entered the room. The sennen puzzle spirit looked up from some papers as Yugi made his way back to sit next to him.

//Something wrong Aibou?//

/Just tired. I couldn't get to sleep last night./ He didn't want to tell Yami about what happened last period.

Before the bell rang Jounouchi came in yawning and went to sit in front of Yugi.

Smirking evilly Yugi asked him something.

"What? Did Seto keep you up last night?"

Jou's eyes widened and he coughed a bit.

"Why would you say that?"

He blushed as Yugi giggled.

The teacher told everyone to hush as she went on with what was to be taught today. Most of the kids paid attention, those that didn't took a nap. Near the end of class the teacher let them talk quietly with their friends.

Jounouchi and Kaoru turned around to talk with Yami and Yugi.

"So Jou. How are you and Seto doing?" Kaoru asked.

He blushed a bit as he answered. "We're doing really well. He bought me Kingdom Hearts yesterday."

"Oh. You'll get hooked on that game. If you need help, just ask me."

Jounouchi nodded. He turned to Yugi.

"Man. You look beat. Get enough sleep last night?"

"I don't think so. I'll just go to bed early tonight." Yami sent a small worried look at Yugi.

"I'll make sure you do. No late snacks either."

"Yami! You know I barely do that anymore!"

"I know." He smiled down at his other half.

Just then the bell rang, signifying the end of 3rd per. They all said their farewells and went off to their next classes. Yugi happened to have Geometry with Seto. Nothing much happened and there was no homework again. Yugi had lunch next and so did Ryou. They sat at the same table and talked about stuff. Like how crazy their Yamis were and stuff like that. For 5th b & c and 6th Yugi had blocked Environmental Science. He had this class with Yami and man was it an ever boring class! He was the only one in the room with an A! Yami had a B, the rest had D's & F's. They didn't pay attention for anything. Again nothing happened in this class. They were all given WS upon assignment to do. Yugi just wanted to sleep! Damn class. He finished all of the work and helped Yami figure out the confusing parts. Near the end of class the teacher announced that there would be a test tomorrow.

'Another test?! What is this?! We've already had 2 other tests this chapter.' Yugi thought with a groan.

The bell rang again and both Yami and Yugi left the most boring class in the world.

" I can not wait until the time when I don't have to take that class anymore." Said Yugi.

Yami nodded to agree.

They both walked upstairs and Yugi bid Yami farewell at the door to his History room. He entered as Yami walked down the hall to his Art class. Yugi had this class with Bakura, though the sennen ring spirit didn't are much for this class. Most of the class was spent taking notes and having a lecture on whatever the subject was. The remainder was spent watching a movie. Most of the kids slept through it. 'Don't they realize that there will probably be a test on this?' He continued to watch the movie, as boring as it was.

The bell rang and Yugi was relieved. 'Only one more period! Thank Kami-sama!' He walked out of the door with his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Konde imasu ne. Hito ga takusan desu.' Was what he thought as he walked through the halls. As he was walking to his last class he over heard some people talking.

"There are too many damn short people in the halls."

Yugi winced slightly. They had to be talking about him. He hurried the rest of the way to his next class, which happened to be in the Japanese room. He was a student aid and ran errands for the teacher. When he got in the room he put his stuff in a seat at the back and walked to the front to wait for the bell.

"He Yugi!" This was one of Kaoru's classes.

"Hi Kaoru." The said boy took his seat and turned around to talk to the person behind him.

The bell rang and the teacher gave him the list of things he needed to do. He had to pick up the teacher's mail and drop something off at the copy center. Kimiko, who was also a student aid, was going to grade tests. Yugi picked up his pass and the stuff he needed to take and left the room. He walked down the hall glancing into the rooms he went by to see if he knew anyone within them. He arrived at the office and picked up the teacher's mail as he was told and then went downstairs to the copy center. He dropped off what was needed to be copied and asked if there was anything already done. The copy lady tried to get him into a conversation again but he excused himself and left. He walked by the library this time so that he wouldn't have to pass by the commons and have the people in Study Hall stare at him. It unnerved him when they did that.

He walked back upstairs and to the room. Yugi put his laminated pass back on the teacher's desk. He went to the back of the classroom and sat next to Kimiko, who was still grading tests. She looked over to Yugi.

"Stupid Spanish kids. Look at this score."

She showed him a test that had less than 10 points right out of 60!

Yugi giggled along with her. The teacher was going over a WS that the 1st year kids were struggling over. Yugi and Kimiko could do it easily, they had been taking Japanese for the past 3 years. The rest of the class was spent with Yugi half paying attention to what the teacher was saying, he already knew this stuff anyway. Kimiko continued to growl at the Spanish tests. The bell rang once again, signifying the end of the school day. Yugi bid Kaoru and Kimiko farewell as he walked to his locker to meet up with Yami.

He got to the locker first and opened it. He put away what he didn't need and took out what he had to do for homework. Yami came up behind him and tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi looked up and smiled at his other half. He moved out of the way so Yami could get all of the stuff he needed.

"How was your day Aibou?"

"Just fine. I don't have much homework, which is good."

They both headed out of the door and to the bus to go home. They didn't really talk on the ride, not until they both reached the game shop. Yugi went to his room to work on his homework. When he got into his room and shut the door he let out a large sigh and his shoulders drooped.

"Might as well work on Japanese. I'm determined to do better than the rest of them. I'll show them all that I'm not just the short quiet kid." He had a look of stone determination on his face as he started his essay that had to be at least half a page. He'd make it a page long with complicated grammar! What had happened earlier really got to him and now he was going to work really hard to be better. He was so lost in his work that he didn't notice Yami knocking on the door a few hours later. After a minute or so he snapped out of his daze to open the door to let in the ancient Pharaoh.

"Sorry about that Yami." Yugi gave him a sheepish grin.

"That's ok. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be making dinner soon."

"What are you making?"

"I think I've decided on Pot Stickers."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Yami. Do you remember the last time you made those?"

~*Flashback*~

Yugi and Sugoroku are staring in horror at the kitchen. Flour and other ingredients are everywhere and Yami is stirring a bowl of batter as if his life depended on it. Then the kitchen nearly explodes with all of the damage Yami has caused. Sugoroku faints and Yugi continues to stare with his mouth open.

~*End Flashback*~

"Nope. Don't know what you're talking about. Now come on." Yugi got dragged out of the room by his Yami.

'This is going to be a long night.' Thought Yugi timidly as he was drug to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoshi: I wish Gackt would have stuck around. He's so pretty *___*

Malik: Like me?

Kyoshi: exactly! ^___^

Seto: Jou seemed to like me more than usual in this chapter.

Saffire: I think it's cute!

Jou: O__o

Kyoshi: give it up Jou! Admit that you REALLY like Seto!

Jou: Fine! I like him! Happy?

Seto: Very. ::drags Jou to a conveniently placed closet::

Kyoshi: I don't think we'll see either of them for a while O_o

Yugi: I don't like school. ~_~

Yami: Poor Aibou. ::cuddles with him::

Everyone: Awwww… 

Bakura: Ryou and I didn't do much in this chapter.

Kyoshi: You can't be doing lots of stuff all of the time!

Ryou: I thought Yami could cook. What was that flashback all about?

Kyoshi: It was a flashback to before he could cook! ^^ Kaoru gave me that idea.

Ryou: ~_~; That was kinda stupid.

Kyoshi: ::pouts:: anyway, you all got to see what goes on during a day at school for me. Well at least some of it, not all.

Yugi: Will it get worse?

Kyoshi: You bet ya. Wait till you see what happens in the next chapter, I'm including what 'Yukito' did to me during Japanese club, except this time it happens to you.

Yugi: Yami! Save me!

Kyoshi: He has a part in that too, this time he will comfort you. Think about that.

Yugi: I still don't like you much for this. I already know that you're gonna turn me into a psycho. When will that chapter come out?

Kyoshi: in a few I think.

Malik: Would you stop forgetting to do the Japanese translations. 

Kyoshi: I didn't forget.

Malik: Sure ya didn't. Do them.

Kyoshi: Here's the translations of what was said earlier,

Mezamashi translates to 'alarm clock' I looked it up ^___^ go me!

Konde imasu ne, it means 'isn't it crowded' we learned this when we did this little segment on parades and food and such. Random.

Hito ga takusan desu – literally 'people many is' or something like that. O_O I'm SURE I got that wrong. It does mean that 'There are many people' I just literally translated it wrong ^^;;

Saffire: Kyoko, we have to go now O_O if our mom catches on the computer and not studying she'll kill us!!

Kyoshi: never thought of that. Well I guess we'll leave now, R&R and also tell me who you want to do the disclaimer in the next chapter!!!!! I want to have your suggestion!! Do it!! Gotta leave now, see ya next time!!


	4. Damn that Yukito

Misunderstood

Yami: What made you update this so quickly?

Kyoshi: Well I got many good reviews and this is a meaningful chapter.

Yugi: Meaningful how?

Kyoshi: I finally put in some real angst!

Seto: Really.

Kyoshi: YUP!! ^_____^ There is also some fluff in here, but you might have to look for it. 

Ryou: Did you study for your exams?

Saffire: No, she didn't ~_~ Kyoshi you idiot.

Kyoshi: What? I hate studying, and I only did bad on one so far. I think at least. I still have one tomorrow. Japanese. Oh Joy. Should be REALLY easy.

Seto: Study for that one?

Kyoshi: Nope.

Everyone: ::sigh::

Jou: Are you gonna tell everyone about Nabiki and Aiji?

Kyoshi: I guess so, now would be good. Well… Nabiki-chan and Aiji-chan will also probably get to be in the story, but don't worry, they'll just be there, just like Kaoru ^^ He's just randomly there.

Malik: You realize no one voted for the disclaimer thing again.

Saffire: ::sigh:: yes. Now I have to rack my brain for something to do…. Maybe something will come to me later.

Kyoshi: My mother is very close minded ~_~;;

Yami: How so?

Kyoshi: Reason one – Someone in my class gave me a necklace with a sword on it and just a little bit ago she called it ugly _. Reason two – She doesn't accept my religious beliefs. Grrr…. Reason three – biggest reason. She thinks homosexuality isn't correct. ::twitch::

Everyone: O___o

Kyoshi: ____ She doesn't understand anything!!!!!

Yugi: That's why you haven't said anything about-

Kyoshi: Without finishing that thought Yugi. Yes.

Yugi: Kawaisou ni. (You Poor thing)

Kyoshi: Arigatou. 

Saffire: I'm going to thank the reviewers this time. I made you all little plushies! They're little kitties and puppies. ::looks around:: where are they? ::looks again and sees Yami and Seto whistling innocently:: Can't find them! ::sigh:: Now what can I give you all for reviewing? How about I get the next chapter updated before Saturday! ^___^ So I would like to thank – 

KaTyA, This chapter has more angst than the last one could ever hope to have. I'm evil ^^ I'd give you a Yugi neko plushie to hug, but I can't seem to find them. Yugi won't become an ACTUAL psycho but he will have some creepy random thoughts O_o Thanks for reviewing!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi, You didn't know because I guess I just typed in the number on the fav stories page. ^^;; It's quite Random. That comment about Yugi's height has some truth to it. I just changed the words to fit Yugi's problem. It originally was 'There are too many fat ppl in the halls.' ::wince:: I'm a little overweight, but it still hurt badly. You know what, to tell you something that might make you think a bit, with what will happen Yugi COULD end up in a hospital, but he won't, I can guarantee that. Thanks for reviewing!

Kyra Windwood, Yup, school's a bitch. I have exams this week ___ Only one more test! That's all I have to keep thinking! It's almost over! Thank Kami-sama…

Hikari no Neko, I'm so flattered that you like my story ^^ I wasn't sure that anyone would cause my writing ability isn't that good. My fav yaoi couples too ^^ Love them lots! I absolutely HATE Anzu!! Three girls that I hate more than anything – Relena from GW (gets in the way of 1x2), Kotori from X (she's annoying, doesn't know HOW to scream and gets in the way of FuumaxKamui ^^) and of course Anzu who happens to be as annoying as Relena. ::sticks out tongue:: Yucky… 

FairysGift, Thanks for reviewing! All I want is someone to suggest a person to do the disclaimer, as I'm not sure who I want to do it. The reviewers have the power to decide who and what they wear ::hentai grin:: though I think they need to be wearing **something**, but it doesn't have to be much ^^ Crazy Kyoshi.

Blah, Yup! Lotsa angst in this chapter. Sadly it comes from an experience that I had a few months ago ~_~ I didn't really want to relive that, but it worked for this chapter. I changed a few things but the general thing that happened stayed the same. I **hinted** at it in the notes from last chapter. Enjoy the drama!!

Ninepixmon / skyler izumi, ::glomps:: fellow Gackt fans!!!! I feel SOOO happy!! At least someone knows who the hell I'm talking about! I also like Kami ::sniff:: poor Kami-san. He was one of my fav drummers and is my 5th Kami-sama, while Gackt is my #1 ^_____^ Thanks for the encouragement, and look out for other J-Rockers when I name them. J-Rock and Yaoi are two of my absolute favorite things!!

Youko Demon, Thanks for the review! If I had one I'd give you a Kitsune plushie ^___^

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, Thanks for the compliment. I've seen the Rede and I know. It's just better to use 'Magick' with a 'k' because when people see 'Magic' they will probably think of something along the lines of stage magic and stuff of that sort. I've just seen many people use the 'k' so I use it too. Have you read the GW ficcy by Starry_Night called 'Firelight'? It's one of the **best** stories that I have ever read. I'm not sure it's on this site anymore because of when FF.N when ban-happy and took away NC-17. It was rated that because of a scene in CH 8 I believe it was. I can send it to you if you want. Just put your e-mail in a review and ask me. I'd be glad to do it ^___^

Kyoshi: I got more reviews for this chapter than either of the two previous. I'm soo happy *____*

Jou: Easily pleased now are ya?

Kyoshi: Not always. I'm easily amused though. Sometimes.

Saffire: I think it's time for the disclaimer. Now who should do it? ::looks at everyone who seem to be cowering away::

Yami: Why don't you do another J-Rocker?

Kyoshi: Excellent idea! How about the Golden God Yoshiki!

Yoshiki: Nani?

Saffire: Yo-chan, will you do the disclaimer?

Yoshiki: You're not allowed to call me that.

Kyoshi: If we bring back hide-sama will you do the disclaimer?

Yoshiki: O__O You can do that?

Saffire: ::snaps fingers and the pink haired guitarist appears and lunges at the golden haired drummer:: 

hide: Yo-chan! ::glomps::

Yoshiki: hide *___*

Everyone: Awww….

Saffire: Our deal?

Yoshiki: oh.. umm.. right.. The two of them don't own the characters in this story, just the story itself. Don't sue, cause they are poor as hell.

Kyoshi: Okane ga arimasen ;_;

Yoshiki: Can I keep hide?

Saffire: When you're in the notes you'll have him. ^_~

hide: Yeah! Yo-chan!! Cool!!

Bakura: Are you gonna start the story anytime soon, you've ranted WAY too much.

Saffire: ::hurriedly:: Without much further ado, I bring to you the 4th chapter of Misunderstood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a wonderful Tuesday morning, and it happened to be warmer than yesterday. Though Yugi was always cold in his room. He was half-asleep and just wanted to lie there all day, or for a lot longer than his alarm clock would allow when it went off. In his half-asleep mind he was dreaming about his Yami, though he didn't know why. He just was. His other half was speaking to him, but no sound came out of his mouth. It looked like he was mouthing, 'Mou hitori no ore. Mezamete.' Yugi's eyes were partially opened but his sight was kinda blurry.

"Mou hitori no ore. Mezamete." He was given a little shake. "Aibou, wake up."

While still half-asleep he managed to pull Yami onto the bed with him. He curled up into his chest and sighed contently, going back to sleep.

Yami blushed. "Come on little one, it's time to get up." Yugi showed no signs of letting go. 'Maybe I'll let him sleep for 5 more minutes.'

He finally go Yugi up 8 minutes later and the shorter boy blushed hotly when he saw that he was curled up with his Yami.

"Gomen nasai Yami."

Yami still had a reddish tinge to his cheeks when he answered. "That's ok Aibou. You did nothing wrong."

Yugi let go and sat up along with Yami. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Yami smiled at his Aibou. 'Totemo kawaii.' 

"Why didn't the alarm clock work?"

"It broke, I'll look at it later. Now get ready, I'll be downstairs." He then left like always. Yugi picked out his outfit which consisted of baggy pants and a light blue pullover. Before he went downstairs he grabbed his silver CD player and hide's Junk Story. (AN: hide is pronounced 'he-day', he's the fluffy pink haired guitarist from X Japan and has solo stuff, that's one of his CD's, although it's only a compilation of his singles. Back to the story ^^;;) Popping in the CD he selected song five and half danced down the stairs to meet Yami. Misery was one of his favorite songs. He jumped into the living room humming the tune. Yami again smiled at him and handed him his bag. They left to go to the bus and little Yugi was content listening to his CD.

They arrived at school and said goodbye and walked to their respective classes. Most of Yugi's Study Hall was spent making sure that he did his sakubun correctly. This time he was going to be better than the rest of them. He worked really hard on it and hoped that it was as good as he thought it was. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself. 'It'll be better than Yukito's. It has to be.' You might be wondering why he was so determined to be the best in his class. This was one of the areas that his perfectionistic streak showed and he would only tolerate the best. His Study Hall ended and he went to his Japanese class. Yukito was already there, talking to the people that sat around Yugi with his ever-present sarcastic tone. 

'Damn him.' Thought Yugi.

The bell rang and the teacher started class immediately, telling them to get out their Ima 2 text and workbook so that they could do a listening exercise. 

'This is easy.' He marked in all of the answers that were said in the conversation on the tape. After that they talked about the test and what would be included on it. It was a minute before class ended and the teacher told them to bring their sakubuns tomorrow since she forgot to collect it today.

'On to English. I wonder how Yami's morning has been.'

He walked into the room and was greeted by a hyper Kaoru.

"Hihi! Yugi!"

"Ohayou Kaoru." The younger boy grinned.

You see, Kaoru Manori was only 14 but was also in the Junior English class. He had moved only about 6 months ago and had taken an advanced English class at his previous school.

They both walked to their seats in the back. A minute later a solemn looking Yami walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder. Yugi waved to him and he gave his Aibou a half-smile. He took his seat next to Yugi.

"How was your morning Yami?"

"I have a History test tomorrow. Should be an easy one. Other than that today has been quiet so far."

Jounouchi ran in as the bell rang.

"I'm not late! I got in before the bell ended!"

"Jounouchi, if you would take your seat we can begin. We'll be watching a movie today. You should take notes because there will be a test on this." Everyone groaned.

In Geometry they had another pop quiz, this one was on proofs. Both Yugi and Seto finished it quickly. When it was time for lunch Yugi bought a drink like always. You just can't trust school food. Ryou spent the time studying for a test he had later. The boy with tri colored hair sat there thinking to himself and occasionally taking a sip of his drink. 'I wonder what we're gonna do in Japanese club later. I hope it's something good and not another game with chopsticks. Jou could kill someone with them.'

He went to his Science class and met Yami at their table in the back. They had a test. 

'Oh Joy.' Thought Yugi.

Halfway through the test Yugi asked his Yami something through their link.

/Yami. Did he even teach this? I don't remember doing it./

//You're probably right, but just try it.//

Yugi sighed, but continued the test.

In History they finished the notes and also watched the movie they started yesterday. 

In his last class there were no errands to run so he sat quietly in the back of the class and read a story that he found last night. Finally the bell rang and most of the kids of the kids left the room. Kaoru stayed and walked back to sit near him.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good I think. Though that Science test that Yami and I had was so pointless!"

"I don't have a Science class till next semester."

"And then I'll be rid of that boring class."

//Aibou…// Yugi looked up. /Yami!/ He smiled. His other half sat down next to him. They heard laughing and looked towards the door. Jou walked in the room dragging the arm of his boyfriend who looked less than happy.

"Hey guys!" Jou finally let go of Seto's arm and sat down near them. The brunette followed his Puppy.

"So Yug, do you know what we're doing today? Do we get to play with chopsticks again?"

"I don't think we're doing chopstick games." He said while he thought. 'Thank Kami-sama.'

Yukito walked into the room with his group. Yugi and his friends heard him say, "Look, the faggot couple came."

Jou growled and Seto grabbed his hand to try and calm him down.

"Jou. Relax. He isn't worth your time."

He glared over at the longhaired boy.

"If I ever catch that loser in my part of town he'll wish he wasn't ever born."

The club meeting started and it seemed that they were planning for the annual Food Festival that would be next month. Kaoru had to leave early to go to an appointment so he left the planning to the rest of them. 

Jou went to the front of the room to look at the cookbooks, and brought back two of them.

"I'm not sure how to cook, so you get to decide."

He handed the books to Yugi.

"It's a group decision Jou."

They all looked through the first book and saw nothing they liked. The second book had the same results.

"How about we make sugar cookies and put random kanji on them."  


"I guess we could. We'll just make a lot of them."

"Jou… We need to leave now. I have a meeting later and I'd like to take you out before I go."

The blond smiled at Seto. "Sure thing Lover. Can we get ice cream?" Seto nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!" He got up. "See ya later guys!" He took Seto's hand and they both left. Across the room Yukito sneered at the happy couple. 

//So I guess we're stuck with making just cookies for this?//

/Seems to be that way. I'm not sure what else we could make./

Yugi picked up the books and walked to the front of the room to put them back. He saw a girl standing on the other side of the teacher's desk by herself. He walked over to her.

"Are you alone? Would you like to work with us?"

She answered him. "No thank you, I have a group." He turned around to walk back to Yami.

In a seat nearby them Yukito said loudly enough for Yugi to hear, "Annoying bratty goodie-two-shoes."

Yugi's eyes started to water when he heard that. He blinked away the would-be tears. 'I will not be weak. I will be just fine.' He walked back to Yami, taking deep breaths to keep from breaking down.

Yami looked up and saw that there was something off with his Aibou.

//Mou hitori no ore. Doushitan desu ka?//

Yugi meekly nodded. Yami could see that his eyes were shining more than they normally would.

//Would you like to get out of here?//

Yugi nodded again. He blinked back tears before they could escape the confines of his eyes.

The other people in the room were too busy talking with everyone else to notice the disappearance of the two similar looking buys.

Once the door shut the Pharaoh turned to the younger boy.

"Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi shook his head this time and didn't get a chance to blink away the moisture before a few stray tears fell, tracing lines down his cheeks. Yugi quickly closed the space between them and buried his face in Yami's chest as he let the tears fall freely. Yami's eyes widened as he could feel Yugi's sadness through their link. He closed his arms around Yugi to hopefully make him feel better. The shorter boy's legs started to give out on him and they both slid to the carpeted floor, Yugi still in his embrace. He let the youth cry for all he was worth, letting out all of his feelings in a quiet sob. Yami rubbed Yugi's back to try and comfort him. Concern was written all over Yami' face.

After a few minutes Yugi stopped sobbing and just held onto Yami. Tears were still falling from his eyes as he mumbled disconcernable words into Yami's chest.

Yami laid his head on top of his Aibou's. Yugi calmed down after a minute as he listened to Yami's heartbeat. It was soothing to the teen.

"Do you feel better Yugi-chan?"

To answer him he nodded his head, which was still laid on Yami's chest. He sniffed. 

Although quietly Yami still heard what Yugi said.

"Arigatou. Mou hitori no boku. Arigatou."

His eyes shifted upward to see his Yami looking at him and smiling gently. Yugi sniffed again and Yami rubbed his back some more.

"Would you like to go home now Aibou?"

Yugi nodded. He pulled away a little and wiped his face. Being in Yami's arms was nice and comforting.

"I'll go get our stuff."

Before he got up he placed a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead. That made him blush.

He went into the room and came back out with their two bags. Yugi stood up and wiped his face some more to rid it of the dampness that came from crying.

"I'll carry your bag."

"Ok." Came the meek reply.

Before they left the school Yami gave him a quick half-hug and opened the door for him.

As they set out for home Yugi had a little mental monologue. 

'Yami is so nice, and always takes good care of me.' A mental sigh. 'I must be such a burden for him, but he doesn't seem to show that I annoy him. I annoy everyone else though…. I will try to be stronger. For Yami. I will not break down again. At least not in front of anyone. I will try not annoy others, I will not show any weakness.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoshi: HAHA!!! Another chapter well done I think.

Everyone: ::sniff:: 

Yugi: I don't like this 'Yukito'. He's really mean.

Kyoshi: Just think, the same thing happened to me. I couldn't hear what 'Yukito' said, but it still hurt like hell. ;_; Why is she always mean to me? What did I do to her?

Saffire: There there Kyoko. ::pats:: 

Kyoshi: At least she was friends with you, but that was before I came about.

Yami: Man, do you always have to deal with all of this stuff?

Kyoshi: sadly yes. And before I almost forget again, here is the translations- 

Mou hitori no ore – it was used before but I didn't say anything. I think at least. It means 'My other one' or something. Maybe other half? Yami says this one, Yugi also says it, but he uses 'boku' instead of 'ore' . hmm… lets see if I can directly translate it. Mou for 'other' I guess. Hitori is 'one person' or something like that. No is a possessive thingie. Ore is 'I' for guys and it's less polite than 'boku'. ^_^ YOU try to make any sense of that.

Mezamete – from the verb mezameru. Umm… don't quote me on this but I think it could be 'wake up' I won't find out until I ask my teacher tomorrow. I could have gotten it wrong. I tried! Don't kill me if I got it wrong!!

Sakubun. Simply 'composition' the one that is mentioned is the one I had to do for winter break. ^^

Arigatou is of course 'Thank you' 

In case you didn't know Aibou means 'partner' or something like that.

Kyoshi: I just got a call from Nabiki-chan and she and I talked a bit about the story. She said that my notes are too long. ^^ I'm **REALLY** sorry if they are, I'll try to shorten them. I just have a habit of writing a lot. Just look at my journal! Whenever I put in an entry it's always **very** LONG!! 

Yami: She also picked up the hint that you dropped in chapter 2.

Kyoshi: I was wondering if anyone would find out about that. She took a guess at what it was about, but I believe she's wrong ^^ only **I** know what it means. Hehehehe

Seto: So now you're teasing the readers.

Saffire: I believe it's so that if they missed it they can go back and check.

Kyoshi: maybe.

Jou: I think you should end the notes now, you don' wanna annoy them more.

Kyoshi: Gomen ^_^;; I guess I should leave now, my fingers are kinda sore.

Saffire: And remember to R&R, those that do get a present! Now if only I could find the Puppy and Kitty plushies that I made…


	5. Contemplation

Misunderstood

Saffire: We kept our promise! It's Friday and we're bringing you another chapter of our random story. ^__^

Kyoshi: Itami… Watashi no senaka ga itai desu yo. ~_~

Seto: Translation?

Saffire: I belive she said. 'Pain… My back hurts.' 

Yugi: Doushite? (Why?)

Kyoshi: Shadow-kun was sitting on my hunched over back while I wrote the beginning part of this chapter. Then all I did was sit here and type for a long while after he decided to leave. @_o ::twitch:: He kept wanting to play. All he wants to do is chase old pokemon cards!!

Malik: I haven't been in the story at all. What's your pathetic excuse?

Saffire: We can't seem to figure out where to put you! O__O Any help from the readers would be most appreciated.

Jou: An' Nabiki got on ya case about me. Haha!! 

Kyoshi: Jou. Shut up. I hate your accent. 

Seto: Don't insult my puppy.

Saffire: I have to quickly thank the reviewers as I am leaving REALLY soon. O__O

BIG BIG thank yous to – Shinigami Sama, KaTyA, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Amiasha, stupid kid 04, violettegal345, DemonWingedYamiYugi, Princess Strawberry

Kyoshi: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was now Friday morning. Two days had passed since the incident after school last Tuesday. Yami didn't mention it at all and Yugi seemed to be back to his normal happy self.

'Though…' Yami thought. 'He seems to be a little more quiet than before. Is this because of what happened?'

Currently they were on the bus to go to school and the sennen spirit was looking over at his Aibou who was staring out of the window like usual, listening to his CD. Yugi sensed that he was being watched and glanced up. Their eyes met and Yami guiltily shifted his gaze down to his hands cradled in his lap. He again thought to himself.

'Did whatever happen hurt you more than that? Are you hiding something?'

He continued to stare at his hands for the rest of the ride to school.

They exited the bus and Yugi flashed him a smile as he pulled the headphones off and walked to his class.

Yugi spent Study Hall doing what he usually did and that was finishing the homework that he didn't do the night before. The bell rang at 8:10 and he left for the room of Nihongo.

He sat down quietly in the front and stared at his desk. The teacher walked into the room as the bell rang and called out to the class.

"Liidaa. Douzo."

From somewhere in the back came a reply.

"Kiritsu!"

They all stood at the command.

"Rei."

"Everyone bowed to the teacher at the front and said,

"Sensei. Ohayou gozaimasu."

The students turned to the person next to them. (Yugi made sure he was not facing Yukito.)

"Minna-san. Ohayou."

A final command was given.

"Chakuseki."

They all sat down.

"I have graded your sakubuns. They were all good, but Yugi's took me the longest to grade since his was twice as long and used grammar far above that of a standard 3rd year student." She handed the paper to him. "Good job." The teacher then continued passing back the other papers.

He sat there with a smug little smirk on his face as Yukito scowled at him. 

Kaoru called out to him when he entered the class. "Hey Yugi!" 

"Hello." He went over to his seat and looked at Yami who was in the room before him.

/Hi Yami!/ The elder one looked up and smiled.

//Good morning?//

/Very! I got a 40/35 on my Japanese paper./

Jounouchi got to the room on time and went to his seat.

"Hey guys, guess what? There was a new student in ma Japanese class. I believe 'er name was… Nabiki. She seemed ta be kinda psycho."

"In my History class there was a new girl named Aiji. All she did was curse at her Mp3 player the whole time." He shrugged.

The English teacher hushed the class and started off with another lecture.

'Oh Joy.' Was the unanimous though in the class.

Lunchtime came around for Yugi who was waiting in line at the vending machine to buy a drink. After a few minutes he finally bought his citrus drink and walked over to Ryou's and his table. 

"Hey… Ryou?" The silver haired boy was talking with two girls.

He looked over at the boy with tri colored hair. "Yugi, this is Nabiki Kuraudo and Aiji Kisaragi. They just transferred to this school."

Nabiki exclaimed. "Our fathers had to move here because of their job. They both work at the same company."

"Since they're new I thought they could sit with us."

Aiji smiled. "So Ryou. Finish telling us about your boyfriend."

The silver haired Hikari blushed.

Yugi looked over at Ryou. "So you told them about Bakura already?"

"They saw us walking in the halls together earlier."

Nabiki grinned. "Hand in hand."

They all laughed at Ryou's pink face and he soon joined in.

During the rest of lunch Ryou was pestered by the girls to explain more about his silver haired lover. Nabiki and Aiji both thought their relationship was cute! Some people in the world were more accepting about things like this. The two boys were also made to talk about their friends, including the sennen puzzle spirit.

"He looks a lot like you, though he's much taller."

He pouted.

Science was much the same as always, except Yami kept a bit of a closer eye on his Hikari, though Yugi didn't notice.

In History they had to work on some random assignment they were given, but they could work with someone if they wanted.

Bakura stalked over to where Yugi sat.

"Is there something I can help you with Bakura?"

"I don't understand this crap."

"Bakura, the answers are in the book."

"That doesn't mean I can find them."

Yugi sighed. To help the silver haired demon he put the page numbers next to the questions. And also which paragraph he could find the answers. Maybe he could get it then.

"Now try it."

Bakura growled slightly at the sheet but went back to his seat to work on the paper.

Yugi greeted the teacher as he walked into the Japanese room and dropped his stuff where he normally sat. Class started with the introduction that they usually did, except when they did 'Ohayou', the younger kids said 'Konnichi wa.' There were times when they forgot to do the opening when they were to busy.

In the middle of class Kimiko turned to him and showed him one of the 1st year tests she was grading from an earlier class. 

"Yugi. I don't think I have ever seen a score like this. The person got 1 point right on a 268 point test!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"What did they get the one point on?"

She flipped to the Hiragana chart.

"Only the 'n' is right. Nothing else. There were other places in the test where they could have put 'n' again, but they didn't. It takes **talent** to get that kind of score."

"I agree. Most of the test was matching and they could have put the same number on the whole page and could have been guaranteed at least a few more points."

They both shook their heads at the stupidity of the person.

"Baka na ningen." Was all Kimiko could say.

As the last bell rang many people cheered. Weekend! Haha! Happiness! Oh wait…. Only I would randomly scream out 'happiness'. Anyway…

Kaoru bid them farewell and went on his way.

Yugi met Yami at their locker and grinned to the other.

"Why are you so happy Aibou?"

"I have no homework this weekend!"

On the ride home Yugi listened to the claming voice of Hyde. Roentgen happened to be in his small collection of J-Rock CDs and he had the English version of the album. You could still hear a slight Japanese accent when Hyde sang. The short Hikari smiled gently to himself.

Yami again made dinner that night. At least he didn't burn the food anymore and the stuff he made was actually edible. That night's specialty was some foreign item called Calzones. They were like pizza pocket things, and quite good.

After dinner Sugoroku told the boys that he would have to go on a trip to another country to inspect some ancient thing or another and wouldn't be back for a week. He left the room to go pack and left the two boys in the dinning room.

Stifling a small yawn Yugi went upstairs to take a nice hot shower to relax his muscles.

'This feels so good.' He let out a sigh of pleasure as the hot water hit his tired back. Yugi just stood there reveling in the wonderful feeling for as long as he could. After a while he decided he should probably wash himself before the hot water ran out.

He walked into his room already in his PJs drying his multi-colored hair with a fluffy towel. Yugi noticed that Yami was sitting in one of his chairs reading a book. The sennen spirit looked up and smiled good-naturedly.

"You look like a cute, wet kitten."

"What?"

Yami chuckled at his expression. To Yami his Hikari DID look like a 'cute, wet kitten.' He had just gotten out of the shower and in the process of drying his hair, which was going every which way. To Yami the sight was one of the most adorable things ever.

"I guess we should both go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Yami gave him one last smile and walked out of the room with his book and closed the door behind him.

Yugi continued to stare at the closed piece of wood. 

'He called me a cute, wet kitten?'

He blinked a few times and blushed slightly as he thought about it.

'He thought I was cute?'

Yugi shook his head furiously.

'He wouldn't think I was cute after he found out about…' He let the thought trail off.

'He couldn't have meant it like that. He was probably making fun of me. But he… he's not like that. What could he have meant?'

Yugi sat down on his bed and threw the towel on the floor. He put his head into his hands and sighed.

'I'm reading WAY too much into a simple comment. He didn't mean anything by calling me a 'cute, wet kitten.' He's my Yami, and he would never fall for the short bisexual kid. He doesn't even know that I'm Bi. Not that I know of at least. I don't really even know what he likes. He probably would go after a beautiful busty woman. Of which I am obviously not.'

His thoughts strayed to what happened a few days ago.

'He was so nice and comforting and he didn't say anything about my show of weakness. I wonder why he was so kind.'

Yugi remembered the gentle kiss Yami placed on his forehead.

'But what about that? Does that mean anything?'

His thoughts paused for a minute.

'That couldn't have been anything more than something to help comfort me. To him I am probably a lost child, a burden that he has to deal with. That small kiss was nothing to him.'

Yugi lay down in his bed and curled into a ball under the warm sheets.

'I wish I knew… what my Yami thinks of me. Am I just the weak child he protects… or am I more?'

His thoughts carried on like that until he finally fell into sleep's gentle arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoshi: What'd ya think? Anyway, this is gonna be short, here's the translations – 

Liidaa – katakana for leader.

Douzo – means 'go ahead.'

Kiritsu – command to stand up.

Rei – to bow

Chakuseki – to sit

Sensei – teacher

Minna-san – eneryone. Polite.

Baka na ningen – stupid human

Saffire: Remember to R&R and I have a quick request. Everyone's gonna go out and do something and I don't know where they should go. PLEASE suggest a place in a review. Till next time!!


	6. Fun in the sun!

Misunderstood

Kyoshi: This chapter is being typed on my wonderful Hideto. ^______^

Yami: Hideto?

Kyoshi: Yup! My new laptop's name is Hideto. ^^ I spent the whole weekend with Nabiki-chan and she gave me a laptop. Sure it does have a few flaws, but I love it!!

Saffire: Tell them about the RPG thing we did with Nabiki-chan on Saturday.

Kyoshi: We were in a chat room thing and we both decided to RP while we were talking to some ppl. We **always **RP when we're together. She's always Yami and Yugi and I'm Bakura and Ryou. She wants to send out the saved log of what we did so if you'd like a copy just e-mail her (she wants the e-mail BADDLY ^^;;) her address is Aeris_Sehirosu@yahoo.com. I **think** I got that right…

Saffire: Did anyone know that Yugi is a perverted high school kid?

Everyone: ::look at Yugi::

Yugi: Nani?!

Saffire: I got to read a bit of the first season and you're perverted. Oh- and Yami's a sadistic psycho with his 'Penalty Games' ^^

Everyone: O_O

Saffire: Just had to mention that bit of info ^^

Jou: I see ya got better wit' ma accent.

Saffire: sorta…. I STILL hate it though. So urusei.

Jou: ::pouts::

Malik: I still haven't shown up.

Kyoshi: I think I'm gonna put you in somewhere in the next chapter. But you aren't in this one.

Malik: Joy.

Kyoshi: I know that there is a part in this chapter that may sound **really** stupid, but bear with me. I just wanted to put in Vanilla, I HAD to put it in somewhere. SO I suggest you go download the song now!! It's by Gackt! ^_______^ I didn't translate the song, the rating is about an R for the meaning of the song. It's still one of the best songs I have ever heard. I **really** miss the live video. It was a yaoi fan's dream!!!

Everyone: O_o

Kyoshi: Come on!! He's practically molesting his bandmates. ^^ I like it muchly!! Ren is so cute and Masa looks like a sexy dork. Random ^^

Yugi: This chapter seems to be longer than even chapter 2.

 Saffire: I think it is. That's one reason why it took so long to update. I also didn't write anything while over at Nabiki-chan's house.

Kyoshi: Time to thank the reviewers again, so I'm giving out little stuffed animals today, so I'd like to thank –

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi**, thanks for the suggestions! And guess what? I used one! Sure it seems kinda crazy to be going to the beach not in summer, but I felt like it!!! Muahahaha!!!! ^^;; I'm thankful for your reviews, arigatou gozaimasu!

**Aya**, ^______^ you gave a great review!! I'm glad that you like my writing (I kinda don't like **how** I write though ~_~) I'm bringing you another chapter to my pretty angst story! Thanks for the disclaimer idea. ::grins evilly:: I think I'll use it.

**I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p**, ^^ I love Malik **way** too much to have him help out my nemesis. But don't worry, Yugi will soon get lotsa fluffy attention from Yami. ^^ the ending to my story will be really fluffy with some angst thrown in ^^ I can't wait to write that part!

**Wolfchanger**, thanks for reviewing my story ^_^

**Blah and stupid kid 04**, you know what, thanks for the club idea, I think I'll use it for the next chapter. ^^

**Kyra Windwood**, I agree! Yukito deserves to die a horrible death!! Too bad I can't hurt the real 'Yukito' ~_~ That sucks! Yukito is a BIG bastard, I'll let you kill him later ^^ He can't die right now, though he doesn't play a big part anymore, I needed him for ch 4 especially. So you don't mind my two friends being in the story? ^^ Nabiki-chan wants me to have her push Yami and Yugi together, and that might just work out… It makes me **REALLY** happy to know that you like my story ^____^ I hope you like this chapter!

Saffire: I love my reviewers *_______*

Bakura: You do know that you forgot the disclaimer last chapter, right?

Kyoshi: Thanks for mentioning it Bakura! And since you brought it up I'm gonna use the suggestion that one of my reviewers gave to me. ^^ ::snaps fingers and a divider lands in front of the Tomb Robber::

Bakura: Nani?! ::The divider disappears and Bakura is standing there in **tight** white leather pants, and shirtless. His chest is oiled up and has lotsa pretty glitter everywhere. A pretty white bow adorns his right bicep and his neck:: What's up with this?!

Ryou: *_________* ::drool::

Bakura: ::looks over at Ryou:: ehehe…

Kyoshi: do the disclaimer and you both may leave for a while.

Bakura: ::shininess:: These two crazy girls do not own Yu-gi-oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. They own this story though, and that is not to be copied. Satisfied?

Kyoshi: Hai!

Ryou: ::grabs Bakura and they go off to a conveniently placed closet:: *.*

Saffire: I guess we can start the story now. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Saturday morning and Yugi did not want to rise from his warm and comfortable bed, but the ringing phone was persistent. With a groan he turned over to face the bedside table and grabbed the receiver from the stand.

"Moshi moshi?" Yugi asked in a tired voice.

"Moshi moshi! Jou desu ga." Came the excited voice of his friend.

"Hu'lo… ::yawn:: was there something you needed?"

"Well ya see… I wan'ed ta go do somethin' with e'eryone.. Would ya like ta go to the beach?"

"Hmmm… let me ask Yami…" Yugi was still half asleep when he answered. He put down the receiver for a minute to talk to his darker half.

/Yami?/

//Aibou?//

/Jou called… he wants to know if we'd like to go to the beach with him… do you want to go?/

//Hmm… sure Aibou.//

Yugi picked the receiver back up.

"Yami agrees to going. Who all did you invite?"

"Well le's see… Seto a' course. Bakura an' Ryou. I also as'ed Kaoru an' he wan'ed ta invite t'ose 2 new gals from yesterday. Ta be nice an' all."

"Ok. When should we meet you?"

"I guess ya can meet us at Seto's mansion. In about an hour."

Yugi glanced at the clock and noticed that it was just after 10:30.

"We'll see you later then. Ja mata ne."

"Ja ne."

And they both hung up.

Yugi was still half asleep and he rolled out of the bed, and right onto the floor with an 'oof'. He groaned again and struggled to get untangled from the bed sheets that fell to the floor with him. After a minute or so he finally succeeded and stood up. Yugi yawned another cute and sleepy yawn before he walked out of the room and down the hall to the room that his darker half resided in. Once at the door he knocked and waited for a reply.

//Yugi?//

/Hai./

Not long after that the door opened to reveal Yami and he was wearing only a pair of black drawstring pants.

"Is there anything you need Aibou?"

As he stood there in front of the other boy he tried to fight down a blush.

"Uhh…uhh…" Seeing his Yami practically half naked had an effect on his train of thought.

"Aibou?"

Yugi shook his head slightly and looked back into Yami's face.

"We're gonna meet them at Seto's in about an hour."

Yami nodded slightly and smiled down at his bashful Hikari. He was so cute!

"Is that all?"

Yugi quickly nodded.

"Ok then."

Yugi nodded once more and turned back towards his own room and hurriedly walked down the hall.

Once back in his room Yugi leaned against the closed door with wide eyes.

'I can't believe he was wearing only those pants!'

Yugi closed his eyes and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

'We're going to the beach and he'll probably wear just swimming shorts. That's even less material than those pant.' He thought panicaly.

After a minute or so another thought hit him.

'Beach. Swimming. Bathing suits.' He opened his eyes.

'Me in a bathing suit?!' 

He got up from the floor and walked over to his closet.

'I can't wear a bathing suit! Everyone will see and I'll be asked too many questions. That or they'll stare at me in utter disgust.'

He opened his closet and glared at his wardrobe.

'I can't let anyone find out… I need an excuse… what can I use?' He thought for a while and stared off into space as he did so.

Yugi then looked outside. The sun was shining brightly. He shifted his gaze to the pale skin of his hand.

'Maybe, just maybe I can convince them that the sun exposure to my pale skin would not be beneficial. Would they believe something like that? I hope they do…'

He looked back into his closet and picked out another long sleeved shirt of thin material and some tan slacks. He also grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses from a shelf in his closet.

He finished dressing as a knock sounded on his door.

//Yugi?//

/Hai?/

//Are you ready yet?//

/Just about./

He turned to the clock and saw that he had wasted almost 45 minutes in his room. Yugi went to the door and opened it to reveal Yami standing there dressed in a black T-shirt and black running pants.

"I guess we should go meet them now." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and walked down the stairs with his Hikari following.

The journey to Seto's mansion had taken about 15 minutes since they walked briskly. They arrived at the door around the time they were told to.

They rang the doorbell and a minute later it opened and they saw Seto standing there.

"Hello." Yugi said.

The billionaire opened the door more in invitation and they entered. The two boys were immediately met with a hyper Jou wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

"'ey Yug'!"

"Hi Jou! Is everyone here already?"

"Jus' Bakura an' Ryou. Kaoru an' the gals ha'n't showed up yet. I think he might be showin 'em the way 'ere."

Yugi looked around the impressive hall. Seto didn't flaunt his wealth, but he did have beautiful decorations.

"Where are Bakura and Ryou?"

"Dis way."

Jou led them into a massive living room with Seto following behind.

Ryou and Bakura were sitting next to each other on one of the luxurious couches. Ryou looked over and smiled at the new comers.

"Hello Yugi, Yami."

"Hello!"

…And the sennen spirits glared at each other.

The next 10 or so minutes were spent with Yugi, Ryou and Jou talking together about various things and the other three said nothing.

The doorbell rang again and Seto went to open the door for the ones that just arrived.

The brunette led Kaoru, Nabiki and Aiji into the living room. While they were walking through the halls the three of them were staring at the vastness of the place.

"What took ya?" Jou asked.

"The only thing right in the directions you gave was the address number."

"Yah, well we all make mistakes. Can we go now?"

They all agreed and left in one of Seto's spacious limos. They arrived at the city beach in under 10 minutes. The group got out and started to walk along the sand to find a place to stay.

As they were walking Aiji stopped and growled at her small electronic device.

"Not again!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Nani?" Yugi asked.

"My Mp3 player's batteries died. Again." 

Some of them sighed. Others did nothing and started to walk again. Yugi walked over to her.

"What song were you listening to?"

"It died in the intro of Vanilla. Damn."

Yugi grinned evilly and sang the first part of the song she mentioned.

"Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist... kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru." To follow what the song said he trailed a finger down his chest and continued the song.

"Boku wa junsui na terrorist… kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru."

Those that had been walking stopped and looked back at Yugi. Aiji grinned and sang the next part of the song.

"Koi ni shibarareta specialist… nagai tsume wo taterareta boku." Aiji and Yugi snickered at the meaning and she continued.

"Ai wo tashikametai egoist… kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai."

They both grinned at each other again and sang the next part together.

"Kimi no kao ga toozakeru…

ah… boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni."

Nabiki joined in or the next part and they all sang loudly.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo. Motto fukaku

kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni

boku wa… kimi no… Vanilla."

They followed the pause in the song and whispered the line, "Kami-sama…"

"'Nante kidoritsugi…' sonna cool na plastic

atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist… sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashi.

"Yugandeiku kimi no kao ga

ah… boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni."

Those that were listening to the song they sang and understood the meaning would be blushing quite badly. Kaoru was whimpering. He had to deal with this on the way to Seto's place.

For the next part Yugi danced with his hips and Yami couldn't help but stare at his 'innocent' Hikari.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo. Motto hayaku

kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou

kimi to boku not burning love."

For the pause in the lyrics all three of them danced to the music they knew by heart. Yugi, still swaying back and forth slightly sang the next part himself.  
  


"Ah… itsuka asa wo mukaereba… ah… yoru wa owaru no darou ka…

Ah… sora ni chiribamerareta… ah… shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku."

They all danced together again and sang the next verse that had random Engrish in it. Gackt wasn't that good with English…

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo. 'I've seen a tail.'

A crew sees crying knees

I wanna need, not Betray!!"

And they finished the song together.

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni

arugamama de ii yo. Motto kimi wo

kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni

kimi wa… boku no… bannin da."

They laughed when they stopped singing. Then they noticed the rest of the group kinda staring at them as they fumbled for something to say.

"Ummm…"

"Maybe?"

"It's a good song!"

They were actually applauded and received some smiles. Kaoru was about to go crazy from listening to that song again and Yami was giving his Aibou 'the look', though the recipitant didn't catch on.

They walked some more until they reached a place that was fairly vacant.

"Le's stay 'ere. I like it!" 

Seto walked over to Jou and patted him on the head. The blond pouted up at his lover.

"Don' do that."

 "But I think you make a cute puppy."

Everyone laughed at Jou's expression.

The group undressed down to their bathing suits. The guys wore randomly colored shorts and the girls had nothing revealing. (A/N: Kao-kao-chan was having a fit thinking that I'd put someone into a speedo. Rest assured that I'd NEVER do that. It was quite funny to talk to him about that ^^) Yugi just sat down on one of the towels that Seto provided. He gave a little sigh that no one noticed. 

Almost immediately Jounouchi ran into the water and jumped around like a crazy person. The rest were smarter and sat down on their towels to put on sun screen/block. Yami laid out his red towel next to Yugi and sat down.

"Yugi, are you going to swim?"

"I don't think so…"

"Might I ask why?"

"Umm… I don't really wanna talk about it, kay?"

  Yami reluctantly nodded. He was worried about his Aibou. He sat there quietly next to Yugi as he stared off into space.

//Aibou… is something wrong?//

/Nan demo nai yo. Kinishi nai./

Yami wasn't really convinced but he let the matter drop.

In the water Jou was still splashing around and trying in vain to dunk his boyfriend, and Kaoru was trying to stay away from the girls. They wanted to dunk him. Bakura wouldn't go near the water. He was afraid of it, though the proud Tomb Robber wouldn't admit to it. Ryou was keeping Bakura company on the other side of the sandy area.

"Gah! Seto!" Jou spluttered to the surface of the water after being dunked again by Seto.

Yugi looked on and giggled at the less than happy blond. Yami gave a small smile to show his amusement.

The shorter boy lay back on his towel and closed his eyes under the sunglasses he wore.

//Are you gonna take a nap?//

/I guess so… why don't you go play with everyone else?/

//Umm… I don't know how to swim…//

/Didn't you ever swim back in Egypt?/

//The Nile was the only source of water and many dangerous beasts resided within it.//

/Oh. Ok./ 

Yami glanced down at Yugi and decided to take a nap himself, so he lay back on his towel and closed his eyes.

Over in the water Nabiki stopped chasing Kaoru and looked over at the two boys who lay next to each other.

"Aiji!" Her friend stopped and swam over to her.

"Nani?"

"Don't those two look so cute together?" Nabiki's eyes were all sparkly and such.

"I agree, but they aren't 'together' in that way."

"They should be! It's obvious Yami has a thing for the adorable little Yugi and it might be returned too. Yugi is just too shy."

"Hai, I know."

Jou came up behind them and tapped Aiji on the shoulder.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout?"

She looked behind her at the blond and grinned.

"Nan demo nai yo!"

"Mou…" Was all Jou said with another pout of his.

Seto crept up quietly behind Jou and slowly wound his arms around the blond's waist. With an evil smirk he quickly tightened his arms and picked up his boyfriend who yelped when he was lifted out of the water. Seto backed up a few feet and laughed as he threw the blond up into the air. We all know that what goes up must come down, and this was true as Jou splashed back into the water.

On the shore Ryou laughed and Bakura smirked at the Jou's misfortune. Yugi sat up and saw that the blond had been dunked by Seto. Again. 

"Those two…" He smiled. Although quite a strange pair, they made a good couple. He glanced over Yami who was still lying on his back with his eyes closed. 'I wish…' Yugi remembered his thoughts from the night before. 'I wish he liked me like I like him…. But even if he did, he would probably hate my body… even **I** hate my body.' He gave a small sigh. Yami opened one eye and looked at his other half.

//Something wrong Aibou?//

/Daijoubu desu ne!/ To prove his point he smiled down at Yami. 'I have to be careful of what I do. I can't let him find out…'

The rest of the time spent at the beach was fun. For most at least. Ryou had gone into the water at one point and was dunked by Jou, which resulted in many death threats from Bakura. They also played tag for a while and Seto won. The spirits weren't too happy about that. The sun would be going down soon so those that were wet stood on the sand drying themselves off.

"Itai!"

"Doushitan desu ka Jou?" Asked a concerned Yugi.

"E'ery fiber a' my bein' is yellin' 'Jou ya idiot! Ya forgot the damn sun screen!'"

The blond's skin was bright red. 

The sun **was** shining brightly that whole day if you remember correctly.

Seto was going to drop everyone off at their houses with the limo they used to get to the beach. Jou was trying to find a position to sit in that didn't hurt his poor damaged skin, but couldn't find one. Seto grinned evilly and poked Jou's arm.

"Itai! Seto!"

He was poked again.

"Don' toy wit' me Seto. I'm in NO mood."

"You, my dear, are the one to blame for your pain. It's not my fault you didn't put on sunscreen."

Seto decided to give his lover a break and didn't poke him anymore.

The game shop was the first stop and the limo paused in the front to let Yami and Yugi out. As they stepped out of the limo they bid everyone inside farewell and it drove off.

The two boys walked into the house and up the stairs together. 

//Did you have fun today?//

/Hai./

//I'm gonna go get dressed and then I'll make you some dinner. In the mood for anything in particular?//

/Not really. Make what you want./

//All right.// He walked into his room.

Yugi sighed and hurriedly went to his room and shut the door.

'Ok. Must calm down. He is kinda getting suspicious. But at least I didn't blush at all around him. That's a good thing.'

Yugi walked over to his bed and lay down on the sheets and curled up into a ball.

'How much longer can I keep it from him? I can't tell him, he'd hate me. I don't want him to hate me. I want him to… love me.'

He fell asleep curled up and lost in his complicated thoughts again. His mind needed the rest more than his body did. Yugi slept the whole night, he didn't even wake up when Yami came into check on him. The sennen spirit just smiled and covered Yugi with his sheets and left the room just as quietly as he came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi: Why do you always end the chapter with me deep in thought?

Kyoshi: Because it works well. Next chapter you will already be asleep by the end to be deep in thought.

Jou: 'Ey! No spoilers!

Kyoshi: I just mentioned one little detail, that doesn't spoil anything.

Yami: Are you gonna do the translations now?

Kyoshi: Of course!

Nan demo nai yo, It's nothing. I like to use this expression quite a bit. ^_^

Kinishi nai, don't worry about it. I wanna try and remember this one….

Daijoubu desu ne, it's all right… or something like that…

Itai, Ow! ^_^;;

Saffire: I think that's about it… maybe we should finish this now, I still need to transfer this over to Yukichi to upload. So everyone have a good night!!!


	7. A trip to the Change of Heart

Misunderstood

Kyoshi: Sorry for the long delay. ^^ I was slacking. I wrote the majority of this story last night, and promptly typed it up. So my back and wrists are kinda sore.

Malik: What's up with this? I STILL don't appear.

Kyoshi: I only remembered that I said you'd have a part **after** I finished the chapter. Gomen nasai ^^;;

Saffire: Everyone should be happy with this chapter, it's the longest one yet ^___^ and it's full of fluff!! Fluff for everyone!! Happiness!!

Seto: Where am I during this chapter?

Kyoshi: ::evil grin:: at home applying aloe gel on Jou's burnt skin.

Jou: O_O ::blush::

Seto: Not complaining then!

Yugi: So there's no angst this chapter?

Kyoshi: nope ^_^ it's really happy.

Yugi: good. 

Yami: Do I get my Aibou soon?

Saffire: soon. ^^ But not this chapter.

Kyoshi: By the way, I'd like to apologize for something about the last chapter that Nabiki-chan has brought to my attention. At first Jou didn't have an accent, then it's ok, then last chapter I **over **did his stupid accent. I'll try to do better next time.

Jou: You better!

Saffire: Jou. Shizuka ni. Should I think the reviewers now? Ok, a bag of M&Ms to everyone this time!

Violettegal345, Thank you for reviewing! ^___^ I adore the encouragement!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi, It's absolutely freezing here in Ohio and there's nothing but SNOW!! Well, at least we had two snow days last week. ^___^ Thankies for reviewing again!

Heavenly-Strike, you do know that I don't appreciate what you said. ::twitch:: for one, KH is a favorite game of my two best friends so that's a reason why I used it. And two, **don't** call me seven!

Wolfspeaker, you think the last chappie was long, wait till you read this one ^_^ thanks f reviewing!

I love Kurt and Yugi so :p, This chapter has lotsa fluff in it! I hope you enjoy it!

BluLightning, Here's another chapter for you to enjoy ^_^

Setsuna-kitogem, I really don't deserve all of your compliments, you're so nice!!! ::glomps back::

Youko Demon, I think this chapter will be better, so I hope you like it ^_^

Kyra Windwood, Don't worry. Yukito will have to deal with my two friends next chapter. She even gave me the idea, but that's all I'll say. ^_^ You'll have to find that out when I write it.

Saffire: Well that's all of the reviews for the last chapter. Anything else to say?

Nothing is heard.

Saffire: then I guess we'll do the disclaimer now. Nabiki-chan gave me a request ^_^  And I now bring to you Legolas prince of Mirkwood!!

 Legolas: what am I doing here?

Kyoshi: You nee to do the disclaimer for my story.

Legolas: Do I have to?

Kyoshi: Yes. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go back to your seme lover boy.

Legolas: ::blush:: ehh… what am I supposed to say?

Kyoshi: well first you have to rid your self of that… shirt I guess it might be, then state that I have no ownership of the characters in my story.

Legolas: Fine. ::undoes his 'shirt thing' and it slips to the floor::

Saffire: I see why Aragorn has the hots for you ^^

Legolas: O_O you had to mention that?

Saffire: I wanted to ^^ Now continue.

Legolas: Fine. These strange and awkward people do not own the characters in the story, they do own the plot I believe.

Kyoshi: good. ^^ Now go back to your lover.

Legolas: Finally ::disappears::

Kyoshi: One last note, I want everyone to go download Rain by GLAY, it's really pretty and will make the story better if you have it. ^^

Saffire: I guess that's all, so enjoy this chapter, I hope everyone likes it! ^____^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi wearily blinked open his eyes and starred at the ceiling. 'Is it… morning already?' He glanced at the clock. '9:53… maybe I should get up now.' Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes to rid him of sleep. He then pulled the sheets off and got up to stretch and relieve his body of the kinks he acquired from sleeping. 

Yugi glanced down at himself. 'I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes. Hmmm…' Shrugging it off he left the room and went downstairs. His sock clad feet padded down the stairs softly and he entered the living room. The Hikari saw Yami reading his book again sitting on the couch with a small lamp on for light.

/Ohayou Yami./ The Pharaoh looked up at the mention of his name.

//Did you sleep well?//

/Hai. I feel rested./ 

Yugi walked over to the TV and kneeled down in front of it to open the cupboard it rested on. He picked out one of his favorite movies from within and looked at the title. It was called X[one], and was the first dick to the series X. Yugi popped the disk into the DVD player and pushed play on the remote once he got up. The Hikari went over and sat down next to Yami on the couch. The taller boy then put a marker in the book and placed it down on the end table with the lamp.

//What are we watching now?//

/X[one], it's pretty good movie./

About halfway through 'An Omen', Episode 0, Yugi made a comment to Yami.

"There is something I find really funny about this series. Kotori, that one blond girl, has a crush on Kamui, the small looking boy with dark hair, but throughout the series it is hinted that Fuuma, the guy with really broad shoulders, has a thing for Kamui. Many people think that they'd make a good couple."

Yami just looked down at Yugi as he continued.

"I also think that Subaru likes Seishirou." He paused for a few seconds. "Seishirou even calls Subaru adorable. He says 'Hontou ni kawaii desu ne. Subaru-kun.' It's one of these clips."

"So homosexuality is actually hinted at in this series?"

"If you look at it that way. Some people tend to ignore the hints that are there."

They watched the rest of that episode in silence. Episode 1 started with Hinoto-hime's dream then the opening began.

"Sugoi!"

"Nani?"

"I love the opening! eX dream is a **really** good song, and it suits the series well."

The rest of the disk was watched in relative silence, and Yami glanced at his Aibou every now and then. Yugi looked to be enjoying the movie, which made Yami happy.

When it ended Yugi got up from the couch and stretched.

"Is there anything that you'd like to watch Yami?"

The spirit got up from the couch and crouched next to his light. He looked through the collection of movies and picked one.

"How about this one?"

"Sure!" He set up the DVD player and started the next movie.

They spent many hours just hanging out and watching movies. The two boys enjoyed the time they spent together, though that fact wasn't outwardly admitted.

Sometime later in the afternoon the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Yugi paused the video and ran to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Kaoru desu ga…"

"Kaoru-kun? How'd you get my number?"

"Well, I had Jou's number so I called and asked him."

"Oh. How was your day then?"

"I just watched TV all day."

"Yami and I have been watching movies."

"I know of this new teen club in town and I was wondering if both you and Yami would go there with me later."

"I guess we could... You're old enough to get in?"

"Umm… Not really, but the owner happens to be Aiji's uncle so I'm allowed in."

"Aiji's uncle owns a teen club?"

"Yah. He's a cool guy so he lets in Aiji's friends."

"Will Aiji and Nabiki be there at all?"

"They could be, but they might be too busy today."

"I see. What time should we meet you?"

Currently the microwave stated that the time was almost 7 PM. They'd been watching movies for that long?

"How about at my house around 8. I live close to the place so it won't be that long of a walk from here."

"Sure. One thing though- I don't know where your house is."

Kaoru gave directions to his house that were followable. Not like Jou's directions.

"One last thing Yugi- dress stylishly. This may be a teen club, but it still is a club."

"Sure. I'll see you later then. Ja ne."

"Ja."

They both hung up the phones. Yugi walked back into the living room and Yami looked up as he reentered the room.

//Who was it Yugi?//

/Kaoru. He invited us to a club. I said we would go, is that ok?/

//That's fine.//

/We're meeting him in an hour so maybe we should find something to wear now./

He was responded with a nod.

Yugi walked over to the VCR and ejected the movie.

"We can finish this later, ok?"

"Hai."

Yami got up from the couch and stretched his muscles, then strode up the stairs to his room. Yugi also went to his room.

'What can I wear?' He opened his closet and looked in.

'Is there anything stylish and not revealing that I can wear?' He continued looking.

'It should be of light material, I don't want to get too hot.'

After going through his whole closet twice he found a black silk shirt that had a dark violet glimmer when the light hit it just right. 'This will work. Now for some pants…' The boy then pulled out a pair of his leather look-a-like pants. The material was glossy and extremely flexible, and looked tight also. 

He quickly changed and looked at himself in the full mirror on his closet door.

'I guess I look decent enough. But there's something missing, something that would make me look better.' He kneeled down in front of the closet and grabbed a bag from one of the shelves. The boy turned back towards the mirror and unzipped the little bag and dumped the contents of the bag on to the floor in front of him. The little bag held a bunch of assorted make-up items.

'Jou would laugh if he knew I wore make-up sometimes. Even if none of it's too girly.'

He picked up a stick of black eyeliner and applied it to both eyes. He blinked them when he was done.

'That looks better. Maybe I should use some eye shadow and glitter. Wouldn't hurt…'

He then picked up a small jar that held a shiny violet substance. When he untwisted the top he rubbed his finger on it and then applied the eye shimmer to his eyelids. The violet brought out the natural color of his irises more. Next was a bottle of silver glitter gel. He opened it and put some on his neck and the top part of his chest to make his skin all sparkly. He added a bit more glitter to the area under his eyebrows to make his eyes shine more. For the last touch he added some glitter to his lips. He looked into the mirror and smiled. He looked a lot better now. Yugi put all of his make-up back in the little bag and put it on the shelf it belonged.

He blinked his eyes again and got off of the floor. He thought of one last thing that he would like to wear. Yugi walked to his dresser and picked up his ankh necklace that he bought last week. 'It reminds me of Yami.' He put the chain around his neck and looked at the door. 

'Speaking of Yami, I wonder if he's done yet. I'll go find out.'

He left the room and walked down the hall to his other half's room. Yugi brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

/Yami?/

//Hai?//

/Are you done yet?/

//Hai. I guess you're already done, so you can come in.//

/Ok./

Yugi opened the door and walked into Yami's room. His other half was standing in front of the full-length mirror. The boy named darkness was clad in his favorite material- leather. For his torso he wore a sleeveless black leather shirt, though it was devoid of any buckles. And he donned a pair of tight leather pants. To finish the look he had a nice pair of combat boots. Yugi was trying not to blush at the outfit his Yami wore. 

//How do I look?// He turned to Yugi and his breath caught in his throat. His Aibou was so beautiful!

/You look great!/

Yami was captivated with Yugi's shimmering eyes, he absolutely loved those eyes.

//You look wonderful yourself Aibou.//

/Can w go now?/

//I think you need some shoes first.// He smiled down at Yugi as the shorter boy looked at his sock clad feet.

/I guess I do!/ He ran out of the room to go find some boots in his own closet. Yami walked through the door and strode into his light's room to see him zipping up a pair of black boots. He stood up and walked over to the spirit. Though the boots did give him 3 more inches to his height he was still a lot shorter than Yami.

//Shall we go now?//

/We're going to Kaoru's house./

//Hai.//

The walk to Kaoru Manori's house was an uneventful one, though some people starred at the way the boys were dressed when they walked by. When they reached the young teen's house Yugi knocked on the door to show that they arrived. A minute later the door opened and they were met with a kind looking woman.

'Must be his mother.' Thought Yugi.

"Hello boys. Are you here fore Kaoru?"

"Hai." They both answered.

"Ell, come in and I'll go fetch him."

They walked into the house and she closed the door behind them. Mrs. Manori walked over the stairs and yelled for Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Your friends are here!"

"Ok 'Kaa-san!" He yelled back.

A minute later the boy ran down the stairs in a sleek outfit. He was dressed as good as the other two boys, but nothing he wore was tight. (Kao-kao-chan would try and strangle me if I put him in anything like that ^^;;)

"I can't believe you're going out in that Kaoru." His mother told him with a stern look on her face.

"'Ka~a-san! We're going to a **teen** club owned by a friend's family. There are dress rules and we aren't breaking them. And there is **no** alcohol sold there. Aiji-san said they have many different kinds of sodas and stuff like that. So don't worry about anything." He finished with a grin.

"You boys be careful now."

Kaoru sighed. His mother worried about him too much at times.

"Hai. Wakarimasu. Ja mata ne."

Yugi smiled at Mrs. Manori as he waved goodbye. The three boys left the house and walked to the location of the club.

They came upon a nice looking building that had a blue neon sign above the door proclaiming it to be 'The Change of Heart.'

"Well guys, this is it. Let's go in."

The three boys walked through the door and were immediately met with the fast beat of techno music. The DJ was in the back on a raised platform in a booth type thing. In the middle of the room was the dance floor where many teens between the ages of 15 – 20 danced and moved to the music. To the left of the dance floor was a 'bar' with stools in front of the counter. A few people sat there and conversed quietly, or as quietly as they could with the loud music playing. On all of the sides of the room sat many small tables where people could sit and rest when not dancing.

Yugi grinned. /This is so cool!/

Yami looked down at him. //Do you want to go dance now?//

Yugi looked over to where Kaoru should be standing but the boy was missing.

/Where did Kaoru go?/

Yami looked around but the boy was nowhere to be found.

//He probably felt like going off on his own. Let's go dance now.//

Yugi looked up and nodded at him and grabbed the darker boy's hand and promptly dragged him down to the floor.

Kaoru walked to the darker area on the right side and after a minute he found who he was looking for.

"Oi!" He made his way to the two people.

"Kisaragi-san! Kuraudo-san!"

The two people looked up as he reached them

"Did you bring them?" Aiji asked.

"Yes. They're dancing right now. Over there."

He pointed in the direction of the two boys he brought. The two girls smiled.

"I hope our plan works. They belong together." Nabiki's eyes went all sparkly again.

"You never exactly told me the whole plan. All you said was to bring them here. Don't leave me in the dark!"

The girls giggled.

"You'll find out when it's time for you to know." Informed Aiji.

Kaoru just sighed. The girls were too mischievous, and they played 'match maker' every chance they got.

On the dance floor Yugi was dancing wildly, but not out of control. He moved his hips to the beat of the continuous techno music and his arms swayed to the rhythm. Yami was having a more difficult time dancing, for he didn't really know how to do it. You couldn't blame him either. Sure, they did have beautiful music back in Egypt, but they had none of this 'techno' stuff. So he was trying to do the best he could without making a fool of himself. Yugi laughed at Yami and talked to him through their link.

/Don't worry Yami, you're doing fine! Just move your hips more like this./ And he did a little demonstration to show what was talking about.

//We never danced like this in Egypt.// But he tried to mimic Yugi's moves anyway.

/That's it! You're doing good!/

They danced for 20 more minutes before Yugi told Yami that they should take a break and get a drink. Light and Dark went over to the 'bar' to order some drinks. Yugi got a root beer, and Yami just got some water. When they got their drinks they made their way to a table on the other side of the room and sat down in two chairs. Yami and Yugi heard a familiar giggling from the table next to them and they looked over at the occupants.

"Nabiki? Aiji?"

The giggling stopped and they looked over at the two look-a-likes. They were caught! Nabiki panicked a little.

"Ehh… ehh… Kononochi wa!"

"Umm… Nabiki… The proper phrase would be 'konban wa.'"

"So?!"

Aiji sighed.

"So what brings you two here?" Aiji asked. She wasn't gonna say anything about the fact that they were the ones who told Kaoru to bring them here.

"Well, Kaoru called me earlier and invited us to come to this club, but he seems to have disappeared."

"Haven't seen him." Nabiki answered.

Yugi kept sipping at his root beer. It tasted really good. The four of them didn't say much and kept watching the people dance. When Yugi finished his drink he grinned and jumped up.

"Come on Yami! Let's go dance!"

"Aibou, let me rest some more."

"Fine, your loss." He quickly made his way down to the dance floor and danced harder than he did before.

"Wasn't he just tired out?" Aiji asked with wide eyes.

"I thought he was." Replied Yami.

"What was he drinking? An energy drink?" Aiji again asked.

"Root beer."

"Root beer makes him get that hyper?!" Nabiki asked not believing it.

"Well at least it wasn't fresca."

Yami thought back to the time Yugi drank a 2-liter of fresca in one sitting about 4 months ago. After he was done chugging it he ran up to his room and blasted Gackt's music **really** loud and sang- no- practically yelled the lyrics to the songs. At least Sugoroku was out of the house so he didn't have a heart attack because of his grandson's behavior. Yami couldn't do anything to calm Yugi down until he fell asleep when the effect of fresca left him. The teen slept soundly and Yami smiled as he put him to bed.

"Yami?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daydream."

"What do you mean 'at least it wasn't fresca'?"

"Ummm… don't ask." He smirked.

The spirit and the two crazy girls just continued to watch the hyper Yugi dance with everything he had. Yami smiled at the grace his light had. He danced really well! The Pharaoh's gaze was fixated on his Aibou's movements. They captivated him. The two girls giggled quietly. Their plan couldn't fail. A while later Yugi came back to the table and wiped the sweat from his brow. At least the make-up he wore didn't run, he checked a while ago. He gave Yami a lazy smile as he sat down in his seat.

//Enjoy yourself Aibou?//

/Immensely. You should have joined me./

//I'm too old to do all of the stuff you can do.//

Yugi looked at him.

/You aren't **that** old, your body isn't at least, just your soul. Isn't that right?/

//I guess so.//

"Hey Yugi! I wanna show you something!" Aiji jumped up and grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up.

"Nani?"

"I wanna show you something!" She pulled him away, to the other end of the large room.

"What do you want to show me?"

"It's over here." She brought him to a glass case in the corner by the bar.

"What's in there?"

"Take a look."

He did as he was told and gazed into the clear glass. There was a beautiful statue of the Change of Heart. It looked almost lifelike and was made of white and gray marble with precious jewels in different places making it shine under the light.

"That's lovely. I've never seen one before." Aiji smiled at the piece of art.

"I know. It's got a huge security system so it can't be stolen. Which is good."

She looked over at him.

"Yugi."

He looked at her.

"Nani?"

"Yami said he admired your dancing skills from earlier, but he was wondering how good of a slow dancer you are."

"He did?"

She fought to not grin and just nodded. He was taking the bait.

"Maybe you could show him later, I think they'll play a slow song in a little while. For the couples you know."

"But who would I dance with?"

"Yami of course! He said that he wouldn't mind dancing with you."

He blushed a little and she smiled. Her part of the plan was working perfectly.

She kept Yugi busy for a little while longer to make sure that Nabiki was able to get her part of the plan done, which was to convince Yami to ask Yugi to dance.

Let's turn back the clock a few minutes and see what happened when the two teens left the table.

After Yugi and Aiji had walked out of sight Nabiki turned to Yami.

"So Yami, do you know how to slow dance?"

"Hmm…? Why do you ask?"

"Because a certain look-a-like of yours was wondering how good of a slow dancer you are. That's all."

She got his interest.

"He told you that?"

"Well, not exactly. He told Aiji who told me. So… can you slow dance?"

"I'm… not sure. I haven't had much practice. Why did he want to know if I could slow dance?"

She grinned. "Because he wants to dance with you!"

His cheeks took on a slight pink tinge.

"He does?"

"Hai! He's just probably too shy to say it to your face. So you have to ask him!"

"This place has slow music?"

"Hai! They play 2 slow songs every hour. You should ask him next time they play a slow song."

"I guess I will…." He smiled a little.

A moment of silence passed between them before he asked her a question.

"Where exactly did Aiji drag Yugi off to anyways?"

"Oh, she probably wanted to show him the 'Kokoro Kawari' statue." He didn't seem to figure out that this whole thing was staged.

Aiji and Yugi returned a minute later and the two boys didn't notice the slight blush each of them had.

When they sat down Yugi voiced a question.

"Has anyone seen Kaoru? I haven't seen him since we walked in the door."

"He's probably fooling around with DJ's equipment. The DJ's my cousin and he's a nice guy." Aiji said.

The current song died out and the crazy colored lights stopped flashing. It seemed it was time for everyone to cool down. The next song opened up with a softly singing male voice. Yugi recognized this song to be Rain from GLAY.

"Yume dake wo kokoro ni dakishimete (Dreams alone I hold close in my heart

Dashaburi no ame no naka yogoreta mama de samayou (In the heavy rain. Dirty I wander)

Aa. omoide nara kirei ni kowarete… (Ah. If they're memories, they'll be cleanly broken…)"

Yami looked over at Nabiki to see her wink at him and smile. It was now or never. He turned to Yugi.

"Aibou… would you… dance with me?" He asked a little shyly.

Yugi looked up and nodded while blushing. Yami stood up and offered his hand which Yugi gladly took and was escorted down to the dance floor where other couples danced.

"Ki ga tsukeba namida wo dakishimete (I find that I embrace tears closely)

Madoromi ni kiete yuku kioku no sora wo miageru (They dissapear in an afterimage. I gaze up at the sky of memories)

Mou todokanai omoi wo chiribamenagara (Though it's inlaid with feelings I can no longer reach)"

They stood in front of each other, a little unsure of what to do. Yugi bravely put his arms around Yami's neck and the spirit placed his hands on the teen's waist. The two boys slowly moved along to the rhythm of the beautiful song.

"All I need's your light

Hageshii ame no ato de waratte yo (After the driving rain, smile)

Nureta kokoro ga hikisakareru mae ni (Before my drenched heart is torn to pieces)"

Yami unconsciously pulled the shorted boy closer to his body, Yugi didn't resist.

"Can't you tell me now

Namida wo tomete ima katatte yo (Now stop these tears, tell me how)

Kazaritsuzuketa kodoku no kanashimi wo (The sorrow of the loneliness you continued to make bright)

Can't you tell me."

Now there were indecipherable words whispered by Teru in the song. Yugi looked up at Yami's face and found the Pharaoh's crimson eyes gazing lovingly into his own violet.

"Iradachi ni togireta (In exasperation I stopped)

Eien ni oborete mitemo (And tried to drown in eternity)

Tae kirenai kodoku dake ga (It's more than I can endure, the loneliness)

Karada wo tsukisashite (It pierces my health)"

Without even realizing it their bodies were practically pressed together, as they still starred into each other's eyes. The two girls watched them dance with happiness in their faces.

"All I need's your love

Hageshii ame no naka de utatte yo (In the driving rain, sing)

Toki no nagare ni hikisakareta ai wo (Of the love that tore off the flow of time)"

Their bodies moved together in the dance, listening to the beautiful melody and powerful lyrics.

"Can't you stop the rain

Namida ni nureta bara wo sakasete yo (The tear-soaked rose blossoms)

Owaranai yoru ni kanjita kanashimi wo wasurete… (And the endless night I felt, the sorrow. I forget…)"

Yugi lay his head on Yami's chest as Yoshiki's piano solo began. He sighed contently and the spirit placed his head on top of his Aibou's. They looked like the perfect couple dancing together. Teru started singing again.

"Kinou made no namida wo dakishimete (Until yesterday I embraced tears closely)

Mayonaka no kizuato ni umareta imi toikakeru (And in the scar of midnight 'the meaning of my birth' I question)

Mou todokanai omoi wo yume ni nurashite (Feelings I can no longer reach soak my dreams)"

Yugi closed his eyes and listened to Yami's heartbeat as he also listened to the song.

"All I need's your light

Hageshii ame no ato de waratte yo (After the driving rain, smile)

Nureta kokoro ga hikisakareru mae ni (Before my drenched heart is torn to pieces)

"Can't you tell me now

Namida wo tomete ima katatte yo (Now stop these tears, tell me how)

Kazaritsuzuketa kodoku no kanashimi wo (The sorrow of the loneliness you continued to make bright)"

Yami smiled, he enjoyed having his Aibou in his arms like this. Maybe this could happen more often, he'd have to find that out later.

"All I need's your light WOW…

Furisosogu ame ni kono mi wo makasetemo (In this pouring rain, even if I trust this body)

I still need your light WOW…

Nemurenai yoru ni kizutsuke atta kedo (On the sleepless nights I got hurt, but)"

Yugi hummed contently along to the song and he kept his eyes closed, resting against Yami's strong chest. It was a beautiful moment.

"Can't you tell me now

Namida wo tomete ima katatte yo (Now stop these tears, tell me how)

Kazaritsuzuketa kodoku no kanashimi wo (The sorrow of the loneliness you continued to make bright)

All I need's your light…"

The song dies out after that. Neither of the boys wanted to let the moment end, they wanted to stay like this forever. 

'Nabiki did say there were two songs played…' Thought Yami. So he waited for the next one to begin. It was another slow song, and the beginning had a mystic-y feel to it. 'Doesn't Yugi have this song? I think it's called… Fragrance… by that Gackt guy right? Maybe…' He continued to hold Yugi close to his body and dance.

Almost halfway through the song Yami felt Yugi lean heavily against his body. The spirit looked down at the teen's face and saw that his eyes were still closed.

//Aibou?// He asked through their link.

There was no response from the shorter boy. 

Yami took a closer look at him and saw that he was breathing evenly, as if he were sound asleep. The Pharaoh smiled gently at the boy.

'He tired himself out earlier and fell asleep. Kawaii.' He crouched a little and kept one arm supporting Yugi's back then brought the other arm to the boy's knees. He gently shifted his position and picked up the sleeping boy.

'I guess I'll have to carry him home. At least I get to keep him in my arms a little while longer.'

He glanced down at the face of his Aibou. 'He looks just like an angel, so beautiful. Mou hitori no ore. You are precious to me, I never want to lose you.'

The Pharaoh made his way out of the club and carried his sleeping Aibou lovingly the whole way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saffire: How did everyone like the fluff? I think it was cute!! I need to write more! *___*

Yami: At least we both got a moment together. 

Kyoshi: I'm Role Playing with Nabiki-chan again. It's really fun and is looking quite strange, but I think it's sweet!! And I know no one but us two know what I'm talking about, but anyway. It's fluffy ^^

Yugi: and defiantly not of your usual pairings.

Kyoshi: I think I'm gonna go check it out! I'm gonna go find fanfics with the pairing. ^_^

Seto: translations?

Kyoshi: Right..

Wakarimasu. It means 'I know.' Or 'I understand.' It's easy to use. ^^

Kononochi wa, it's Osaka dialect, it's the same as 'konnichi wa' but Nabiki-chan likes that one better.

Saffire: I hope you downloaded that song by GLAY, it really is pretty and worth listening to. Yoshiki has a piano part in it too ^^

Yami: where exactly did Kaoru go? Was he really with the DJ?

Saffire: I wonder if people got that, he was the one who got the song played at that moment ^_^ Thought I'd put that there.

Kyoshi: I'm not sure of what else to say, so I guess I'll go and upload this now, I bet you all are mad at me for the long wait, and I hope this chapter's worth it. See ya later!


	8. Wonderfuly Strange and Random things whi...

Misunderstood

Saffire: We're back!

Kyoshi: Yup ^____^

Yugi: No torture?

Kyoshi: This is a happy chapter! ^____^ Saffie-chan wrote it.

Saffire: ::blush:: I hope I did it ok. Though you did write that one part involving Yukito-baka. I don't have it in me to do that.

Kyoshi: You're so cute! ::glomp::

Seto: Why is she acting so odd?

Saffire: ::holding on to Kyoshi:: Umm…. She's been having bad mood swings lately. At least she isn't pissed off or depressed at the moment.

Yugi: Naze?

Saffire: ::cough:: I'm not allowed to tell. ::pats Kyoshi on the head:: calm down, kay?

Kyoshi: Can I go have some root beer?

Yami: NO!

Saffire: We don't have any. Gomen nasai Kyo-ko.

Kyoshi: ::pouts:: I guess I'll thank the reviewers now.

Wolfspeaker, I'm glad you liked that dance scene. I didn't know if it was gonna be good enough. ^________^ This chappie has fluff near t end that I hope you'll like muchly!

Stupid kid 04 and blah, He he. ^____^ I hope you like this chapter there is fluff and craziness involved!!

Youko Demon, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I think the next (and sadly) last chapter will be the best chapter from this story. ^^

Tball777, YYxY fics rock!!!! Yeah!! And so does everything fluffy and sappy!! ^______^ I am a hopeless romantic ^^;;

BluLightning, ::gets on knees:: I'm so sorry that that part was creepy! I just saw some other random fic use make up so I'm like 'why don't I do it too'. Maybe I'll think next time I wanna do something crazy like that. ::bangs head against desk:: I'm sorry!

Kyra Windwood, I'm sure you'll LOVE the one part of this chapter that deals with Yukito. I'm not saying much about it cause I want you to find out for yourself. Enjoy this chapter!

DemonWingedYamiYugi, What he's afraid of? Ummm… I'm not sure ^^;; I sorta forget what even I type and it's my story! I know what's gonna happen and what's wrong with him (me, two of my friends, and the knowledgeable ppl out there should probably know)… soo… ummm… yah! ^^;; Thanks for reviewing!

Setsuna-kitogem, I learn Japanese at my high school, it's a course offered there and I'm **really** lucky to have it. I'm in my third year, and I'm taking it next year too. Fresca is a citrus drink with no calories and when Saffire get a hold of it she gets hyper and acts **really** wild. Just like Kyoshi and Root Beer. ^^;;; Gackt is my GOD!!!!!!! I've loved him for about 2 years and since I'm poor I only have MARS. Though the site I got it from I paid about $21 for it, and even that is pricey. Though someone I know gave me a site where it costs as much as domestic music!!! E-mail me and I'll give you the link. You shouldn't have paid **that** much for his CD. I totally recommend it and you'll **love** his song Vanilla. ^^ I'll also give you the site with the lyrics and translations. My e-mail is Whitefang8604@aol.com, my IM is the same. Talk to me sometime, I like to talk online ^___^. I'd like to get to know you better, you seem really nice. Thanks for reviewing my story ^_^

KaTyA, You'll find out what's wrong with Yugi in the next chapter. It's a big thing for this story and I hope I do it ok. Thanks for think that the chapter was cute. I hope you like this one ^______^

Kopy_kat14, Gackt is my GOD!!!!!!!!!! He is my favorite J-Rocker of all time!!!! Janne Da Arc? I love their music!!!!! I don't have that much of it though sadly. ::pouts:: being poor sucks so I can only survive on downloads and Yukichi is really bad with downloading. Isn't the singer Yasu? The one with Long-ish hair? And tight pants? I haven't seen that many pics of them so I think that's him. He usually stands in the middle and that's where vocalists stand. What other J-Rock bands do you like? Do you like Pierrot? Kirito is my ::counts:: 9th god I believe!! He has such a good voice! ::swoon::

Yugi: The both of you are obsessed with J-Rock. ::sigh:: crazy girls.

Kyoshi: Yup! ^______^ 

Yami: Disclaimer?

Saffire: We couldn't get anyone to do it this time so Kyoshi's gonna do it in Japanese.

Kyoshi: Yuugiou ga arimasen yo. ;_; uttaemasen. Okane ga arimasen kara. ;__; ::pulls out 'Shiny Pink Wallet of Doom ™' and shows that there is no money in it::

Saffire: ::pats Kyoshi on the back:: Good job Kyo-ko.

Kyoshi: Hajimaru desu ka?

Saffire: Hai.

Kyoshi: Koko ni Misunderstood desu. Tanoshimashou! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi wearily opened his eyes as he heard the annoying chirping of some birds from outside his window.

'What happened?' He sat up and looked around. He was in his bed in the same clothes from last night. That came as a relief to him.

'Last night… we went to a club and… and Yami danced with me… could he even… like me?'

He shook that thought from his mind, even though it gave him a bit of a warm feeling in his stomach.

Yugi glanced at the clock. It was a half hour before his alarm would go off, so he thought he'd just get up now. Yugi turned off his alarm since he wouldn't need it later. The Hikari walked over to his dresser and saw that his necklace was laid on it's smooth top.

'The last thing I remember was leaning against Yami and dancing to Fragrance. It's black beyond that. Did I… fall asleep? Did Yami carry me home?'

He thought about that for a minute.

'Yami must have taken my ankh off before he put me to bed.'

Yugi stretched his stiff body to try and relax his muscles. When he was done he walked over to his closet.

'What shall I wear today?'

About 20 minutes later he was dressed in a nice black shirt and another pair of regular jeans. He made sure to wash the rest of the glitter from his face so no one would ask him about that. Yami was awake and met up with his light in the hall.

"You're up already?" His hair was badly messed up from sleep and Yugi couldn't help but giggle at that. 

"Yes. I think you should get ready yourself now."

They left the house on time and again rode the bus to school. Today would probably be a boring day since it was Monday. They were always like that.

'Will Yukito-baka give me a hard time today? I hope he leaves me alone. I don't want to deal with his crap.' Yugi thought when he walked to his Japanese class.

He sat down in his seat and waited patiently for class to begin. Right before the bell rang a short woman walked into the room. She had a stern look on her face as she set down her purse behind the teacher's desk. The woman then turned towards the black board and wrote her name in a messy scrawl. When she was done she turned back towards the class.

"I am Mrs. Hobbs and I will be your substitute for the day. I expect all of you to behave."

Some of the students became intimidated. Who wouldn't? This woman looked like a psycho!

The sub put the Japanese exchange student on the spot and had him go over everything. Poor Hayato. She was being mean to him too. The boy was having a hard time speaking their language and she was forcing him to say everything correct and he was having a hard time.

'I bet she'll do the same to me later.' Thought Yugi with a less than happy expression on his face.

At the end of class she assigned them a load of stuff to do for homework. This sub was the strictest Yugi'd ever had!

They were finally let out of the room, all with a pile of homework to do that night. Yugi trudged along to his English class starring at the floor as he walked, only glancing up at times to make sure he didn't run into anyone. He entered the room and sat down in his seat and laid his head on his arms upon the desktop.

Yami entered the room and saw Yugi resting.

//Aibou? Are you all right?//

/Last period was hell. And I'm gonna have to deal with the sub again in 8th period./

Yami sat down in his seat and turned to his Hikari. He gave a little sigh, he didn't want his light to feel bad. He put a hand on Yugi's back and rubbed small circles to sooth the boy.

/Arigatou Yami-san./

He pulled his arm back before the teacher entered the room. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

'Although…' Yami thought to himself. 'I wouldn't mind being with Yugi in **that** way. And maybe he actually feels the same, since he danced with me last night. There was a strange look in his eyes as he starred into mine. I'll have to talk with him later…'

"Now today we are going to be watching a black and white movie on 'The Tell Tale Heart.' You do not have to take notes, but the time will not be used to catch up on your lost sleep. I want you all to pay attention."

Yugi lifted his head up with a sigh and watched the movie. 

The class ended not too long after the movie finished and the students left the room to go to their other classes.

Yugi half paid attention to Geometry class, it was so easy and he never missed any work. Seto was even more bored than he was, but that's just the given. That class ended quickly enough.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou was waiting for him at the door after the bell rang. 

"Hello Ryou… Bakura? Don't you have class now?" 

"I'm not going. It's pointless and I'd prefer to be with Ryou than in that boring class."

"Are you going to lunch with us?"

He shrugged and answered. "I guess I will."

"I need to go to my locker first, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." Ryou said.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand as his light blushed. They followed the shorter boy.

When they almost reached Yugi's locker they passed a familiar person.

"Lookit the pretty faggots!" Called out Yukito as he walked by. Bakura growled at the longhaired boy but his lover held him back by holding him around his waist. The cocky boy just continued to laugh and walk away from the trio. The boy suddenly fell flat on his ugly face and shut up.

A feminine voice spoke up. "You should really watch where you're going." It was Aiji.

The trio walked a bit closer to the girl and looked at her. She was grinning. Then there was a pained groan from the boy still laying flat on his face. The four of them looked down and saw Nabiki's book bag lying on the baka's back.

"You should probably get that off your back soon… it weighs around 50 pounds." Nabiki said.

Yukito just lay there and groaned.

"Nabiki, what do you have in there? Bricks?" Asked Yugi.

"Next best thing. Textbooks."

"Get… it… off… of… me."

"Well you shouldn't have been laying on the ground in the first place!" Nabiki answered.

Yukito turned his body and the book bag fell to the floor. With a groan he stood up.

"I'm going to make you pay for any medical bills that I may need because of you two."

He turned towards the two girls.

"But… I might just forget that any of this happened if one of you **lovely** ladies agree to a date." He licked his lips sadistically.

"Not in your life, scum bag!" Yelled Nabiki.

He took a step towards them.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Ryou cried out.

Yugi turned towards the three boys.

"Who was talking to you, pretty faggot boy?"

Bakura growled and stepped in front of Ryou.

"Do **NOT** insult my lover if you value your pathetic life."

"What can YOU do? Beat me over the head with that stupid gold necklace your sex toy wears?" He laughed.

Bakura growled and the 'Eye of Horus' appeared on his forehead.

"I think a little trip to the Shadow Realm will teach you a lesson."

He thrust his hand forward, palm facing the longhaired senior. A burst of invisible energy was sent forth and Yukito didn't even have enough time to scream before he disappeared.

Bakura grinned evilly. At least no one would have to deal with that sarcastic bastard again.

"No one. And I mean **NO ONE** insults my lover and gets away with it."

No one said anything else.

The rest of the day was fine for Yugi. Except for the hell he had to go through with the sub in 8th period. On the ride home Yugi happily listened to MARS and quietly sang along to the songs with a smile. Yami was happy too.

'He's in such a good mood. I hope he stays like this for a long while. But, I think I should talk to him about yesterday. Maybe there is a chance for 'us.' I'll have to find out.'

After they finished both of their homework Yami made some dinner. Yugi got to choose what to make because Yami wanted to cook something that would make his light happy.

With a grin Yugi said what he wanted. "Can you make Pirogues and French fries?"

Yami smiled back. "Of course Aibou." Then he went to the kitchen to make their dinner.

When he was finished he sat two plates on the table and called out to Yugi. "Time to eat!"

Yugi walked into the dining room with a smile. "Thank you Yami."

The two boys enjoyed their meal and occasionally said something to the other.

"So how was your day Aibou?"

"Well, it was ok. Except for that maniacal sub we had for Japanese. She was **evile**! Other than that it was fine." He didn't really want to mention the incident with Yukito. Yami didn't need to know.

When they were done they put their dishes in the sink. They'd worry about them later.

"Yami, do you want to finish that movie from yesterday?"

"Sure. You go get it ready."

"Ok!" The hyper boy ran into the living room to go turn on the TV and VCR.

When the movie was over Yugi was almost in tears. The ending was so bittersweet! He sniffed and wiped away a bit of moisture from his eye.

"I like that movie, but I wish the ending was different. She should have stayed with him! Not fly away to where she came from. She just promised to stay with him forever and then she flies away!" Yugi commented.

"But she did love him, even if she did leave."

"I know. But still! She shouldn't have left. He's gonna be alone and so will she."

Movies like these always got Yugi emotional.

Yami turned to Yugi.

"Aibou… I want to ask you something."

Yugi looked up at him.

"What is it Yami?"

"Well… I was wondering. Last night. Did you… enjoy dancing with me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just… want to know Yugi. Will you tell me?"

"I…" He blushed. "I did enjoy it. It felt… ethereal… dancing with you. I've ever felt like that before."

"Will you answer another question for me?"

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

Yami looked down at his lap for a moment before he returned his gaze to that of his Aibou's face.

"Well, I was wondering this too. What is the extent of your feelings for me? Am I just your yami? Or… do you feel more for me?"

Yugi blushed and looked down.

"You've always been there for me. Always protecting and helping me in any way you could. I like you a lot. But… I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Yugi… you are not a burden."

"But I am! I'm not strong… I can't carry as much stuff as everyone else… I'm too emotional."

"Aibou. Stop looking at your bad points. If you look at all of your good qualities you will see in yourself what I view now. You are a wonderful person."

Yami nudged Yugi's face upwards with his hand and smiled.

"Everything about you is wonderful. Don't ever think of yourself as less."

For a minute Yami just starred into Yugi's violet eyes while still holding his chin gently.

"Will you accept me?"

"What do you mean Yami?"

The spirit lowered his head just a little bit.

"Will you accept me into your heart?"

"You've always been in my heart, and you always will be."

Yami lowered his head the rest of the way and gently touched his lips to his Aibou's. He pulled his head back a little, their faces only a breath away.

"Mou hitori no ore. Will you be mine?" Yami's warm breath washed over Yugi's lips in a pleasant way.

Yugi answered Yami's question by closing the small space between them and pressing his lips against the spirit's in a gentle kiss. After a moment of just feeling the pressure, Yami's tongue peaked out of his mouth and pressed against Yugi's lips to ask for entrance. The light's mouth opened and accepted the invading pink muscle. The two boys just sat there on the couch and tasted each other until the need for air became known.

Panting, Yugi breathed out. "Wow. That was good."

"I'll have to agree. Wow."

They continued to stare at each other with happy expressions fixed on their faces.

Yugi voiced a question. "Does… does this mean that we are officially 'together'?"

"I would think so, if that is what you want."

Yugi nodded his head with a smile.

"I guess we are 'together' then."

Yami glanced back at the TV for a moment.

"Aibou. Would you like to watch another movie now?"

"Sure!" He got off the couch and kneeled in front of the system. Yugi picked up a movie.

"How about this one? It's a cute movie!"

Yami nodded and told him it was fine.

Happily he popped in the movie and pressed 'play'. He stood up and walked over to the couch then sat back down in his place next to Yami, though now he was a bit closer. That wasn't good enough for Yami and he pulled his light next to his body. Yugi looked up with a half surprised expression on his face but Yami just smiled and gave him a quick kiss. The shorter boy snuggled up next to his Yami. 

Yugi smiled as he thought to himself. 'I can't believe he liked me back. And now… we're "together". He's my… boyfriend now.' He grinned and contentedly watched the movie.

When the movie reached a bit past half way Yugi became a little drowsy and he yawned.

//Would you like to go to bed now?//

/No, that's ok. I'll be fine./

//If you say so.//

Though against his defense that he was fine, Yugi fell asleep not much later. He was still comfortably wrapped in his newfound lover's arms as he drifted off to the peaceful land of dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saffire: I liked it muchly! ^_^

Kyoshi: Though you blushed when you wrote that kiss scene. ^^

Saffire: So?!

Kyoshi: Kawaii *___*

Yugi: She's **still** going crazy?

Saffire: Fraid so. Though we did frighten these few boys earlier ^^ Bakura took over our body. It was amusing to see their faces when we laughed maniacal. This one kid calls us the 'evil lady' though it's in reference to Kyoshi.

Kyoshi: That's because everyone's decks are better than mine so I try to intimidate them, and I keep hearing that I'm only allowed to have **1** dark hole and not **3**. I haven't seen it anywhere. If you know the restrictions on some cards, will you tell me if I'm allowed to have my 3 dark holes? And would you tell me where I can find where it says that.

Ryou: It's the only thing going for your deck isn't it?

Kyoshi: sadly yes. I can't afford any good cards. ::pouts::

Yugi: Next chapter is my torture isn't it?

Kyoshi: Hai! And I'm gonna be the one writing it! Though Saffie-chan has a bit of a part in it too. But I'm not saying anything else ^_____^ I want Root Beer!!

Everyone: NO!!

Kyoshi: Fine! I'm stealing Saffie-chan's fresca then! 

Saffire: You can have some, but not all.

Kyoshi: Arigatou Saffie-chan!! ::mega glomp::

Saffire: I can't wait until you're out of your little infatuation.

Kyoshi: It's your infatuation too! ^^ Just remember that! I'm just affected more ^____^

Saffire: Why do you have to be right?

Yami: Who do you like?

Kyoshi: Not tellin'! I already have to deal with Nabiki-chan trying to get it out of me. Not you too!

Malik: And I thought you were supposed to be the seme half of your body.

Kyoshi: I am! 

Saffire: I guess we should say this now. We're probably gonna hold a contest for the last chapter. Who ever wins gets a one shot written for them and it will star one of my fav couples. I know that sounds unfair, but I have many fav couples! And I wouldn't want to write a fic that I didn't like. So, at the end of the next chapter I'll post 3 questions and whoever gets them right will win. You either have to put your email in your review or email me directly. And all will be well in the world.

Kyoshi: We should probably go now, so, see you next time! Ja ne!


	9. I can't see that Thief that lives inside...

Misunderstood

Kyoshi: I wrote the majority of this today, since I had the inspiration to do it.

Saffire: We're **very** sorry for the delay in finishing the last chapter of this story, it's just some things sorta… came up. If you want to put it that way. I don't really want to get into it because it would annoy all of you who are reading this. 

Yugi: So this is the chapter that everyone learns what my 'secret' is.

Kyoshi: I gave enough hints throughout the story for people to get it on their own, so I wouldn't tell anyone. I had to tell one person though… because of the… situation I was put into. ::sigh:: ummm… yah.

Ryou: ::pats Kyoshi on the back:: I don't think listening to 'Thief' and 'Are you sad?' from Our Lady Peace is really gonna help you.

Kyoshi: So what if they depress me even more? They're good songs. So I'll listen o them if I want to.

Yami: Time to thank the readers for the last time now. Saffire?

Saffire: I guess as a treat for reading this crazy and random fic we'll be holding a contest, which I'll explain in the end notes. But here are the thank yous!

0 (which happens to be stupid kid 04 and Blah), Well, here's angst for you! I hope I did it ok, and also I threw in some more random fluff for the heck of it! ^^

Youko Demon, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope that this one will be as good. It's not as long and I DID write most of it today. Then I had to type it all @_@ My leg was twitching under the laptop. That was strange.

Wolfspeaker, I liked the fluff last chapter too ^_^ this one is where it gets really angsty. Sorta. There's some fluff there too ^_^ Enjoy!

Kyra Windwood, I was told by some people that I should have tortured him a **lot** more. Though I didn't. I'm not a cruel person by nature, so I just randomly wrote what I did. It would be nice though to send the real Yukito-baka to the Shadow Realm. ::evil maniacal laughter::

Setsna-kitogem, Sorry I haven't e-mailed you back much. This is the first time on the computer (more or less the internet), in a long time. And the mouse just sorta broke too. Damn _. I hope you like this chapter.

0, I'm glad you loved the chapter. ^____^ This chappie has a bit of fluff, but the main point is gonna be the angst. Enjoy!

I luv Kurt and Yugi so :p, Yeah! They got together! ^__________^ Happiness!!

Yo Ho!, I know, he does. Same with the real Yukito for making my life a living hell. ::twitch::

Nabiki and Cloud, I don't think it really matters anymore, now does it? ::sigh:: I don't want to have another yami, it hurts too much… Well, I'm happy that you liked the chapter. Even though you knew ahead of time what was going on. ::tired blink:: yah…

Princess Strawberry, I'm glad you thought it was cute ^_^ There will be some more fluff sorta. Yukito is a fucking bastard. ::sigh::

DemonWingedYamiYugi, It's actually easy having 8 periods. Each are about 40-45 minutes long, with 5th being an hour long class with a 30 min lunch. I love Yami Bakura too ^_^

CrookshanksAH03, Thanks for the fav list thing ^_^. It's all Malik's fault! He's supposed to remind me to put the stupid translations up. I have some Japanese in this chapter so hopefully I remember to use the stupid translations. Totemo means 'very' ^_^ kawaii deshita would be 'it was cute' ^^;; 

Sally and Vivian, Thanks for reviewing again with your friend! ^___^ He he.

CrookshanksAH03, Sugoi is spelled right. ^_^ Shadow-kun is currently on my shoulder, then he jumped onto the table. He was mrowing in a greeting. I think he wants me to throw cards for him. He is strange like that O_o. But I love him muchly!! It's great that you agree with the whole Wicca thing, I was not sure I did it right. It sounded strange to me O_o. I like my ankh necklace! 

Melena & Lisa, I didn't really feel the need to put in Honda, sorry ^^;; I hate Anzu _ Yuckie! 

Kyoshi: Thank you all very much for reading this story! I don't think I'll do any type of sequel to this fic. But for those of you who read my other story, I'm thinking about doing a sequel for 'To know this empty feeling'. I have an idea fr what to do.

Saffire: I know we have to do the disclaimer, but we're not really in the mood to do something big, so you'll have to settle for this. We don' own it. Ne'er have, ne'er will. ^^;;

Kyoshi: So I am proud to bring to you, the last chapter of Misunderstood!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a wonderful Thursday morning. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Ok, maybe it was still a little dark outside, but the birds were still singing in any case. Yugi opened his eyes when his alarm went off with the same loud noise by his head. With a groan he sat up in his bed and hit the off button to shut up his annoying alarm clock. The Hikari got out of his bed and stretched his body while he yawned. 

'Another day of school. How boring.'

He walked over to his closet and opened it with another yawn.

'I think I heard it was gonna be a little chilly out today. Good. Another day I won't be questioned about always wearing long sleeves.'

He picked out a nice looking black button up shirt and a pair of snug black jeans. After he changed Yugi checked out his appearance in the mirror.

'Pretty good I think.'

The teen opened the bedroom door and walked out, and he nearly bumped into Yami on his way to the stairs.

"Ohayou Yami."

"You ready for school?"

"Almost. I just need to grab my stuff."

Yugi gave his lover a quick smile and ran down the stairs.

'He acts like a sweet angel.'

Yugi called up the stairs. "Yami! Are you coming?"

"Hai hai. I'll be down in a moment."

He walked down the stairs and met up with his boyfriend.

"Here's your bag. Let's go!" He grinned.

"Why are you so hyper this morning?"

"No reason. I just want to go now."

"Hai. Ikimashou."

Since the time they got together those few days ago the two boys sat next to each other on the bus. Their book bags were on the seat that Yami used to occupy. Yugi loved his time spent with Yami and he loved everything about the ancient Pharaoh.

When they reached the school they parted ways like usual. They'd see each other later anyway. Study hall was boring. There was nothing to do but stare at the large clock and watch the hands move slower than anything. In Japanese they had their teacher back so Yugi didn't have to deal with that crazy and evile sub anymore.

"Hmmm…. Yukito-kun isn't here again. Strange…"

Yugi just starred at his desk. He didn't want to think about what that baka was going through. Yugi wasn't THAT cruel. Though he didn't deny the fact that the bastard deserved what he got. Yugi wasn't t only one Yukito targeted, but he received most of his wrath.

Next came English and Yugi was happy. He'd get to see his lover again! He couldn't help but want to be with Yami. The Pharaoh made him feel safe and loved. He didn't need to think about all the problems he had. 

"Hey Yug'!"

"Hello Jou. Have a nice time with Seto yesterday?"

"You know it!"

Yugi sat down in his seat next to Yami and smiled. Yami returned his smile, though it wasn't as large. When the bell rang the two boys turned their attention to the front of the class.

The rest of the day was pretty good for Yugi. No tests, no homework, and no stressful situations. So Yugi was in a very good mood as he sat next to Yami on the ride home.

"What would you like to eat today Yugi?" Yami asked a while later.

"What about… pancakes?" Replied Yugi from the living room.

"For dinner?"

"Of course!" He giggled and Yami gave a little sigh.

"If it makes you happy."

"It does and arigatou!"

"Iya, dou itashimashite Yugi-chan."

So Yami went to go make his lover breakfast for dinner."

'Yugi is strange sometimes, but I still love him.'

When Yami finished preparing the food in the kitchen he called to Yugi to go wait in the dining room.

"Hi Yami!" He hugged him tightly.

"You saw me not that long ago."

"Doesn't matter to me."

While they ate their pancakes, the two boys sat in a comfortable type of silence.

"Arigatou Yami." He yawned. "It's getting late, I'm gonna head to bed now." He got up from his chair to give Yami a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai!"

Yami gave him a quick squeeze before Yugi pulled back and gave him a grin. The boy then left the dining room to return his bedroom.

Yugi closed the door securely behind him after he entered his room.

'How… how did I get triggered?'

He walked into the middle of his room.

'My life has gotten better since I have gotten together with Yami. Why am I triggered right now? I don't know.'

He sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. When he finished the last button he let the black shirt slide from his arms to land on the floor. He brought his arms in front of him and gazed at the pale skin. Many white and pinkish scars were scattered along the length of his arms. Many scars on his arms and some on his chest and abdomen. 

'Will I ever get rid of this horrible habit?'

He shook his slowly and sadly as if to answer his self asked question.

He dropped his arms to his sides as he looked at the floor.

'This habit and everything attached to it is hideous.' He scowled down at himself. 'If Yami finds out about this… I'm not sure if he'd love me anymore. I can't let him find out.'

He sighed again and turned towards his dresser, then slowly made his way over to the piece of wooden furniture. He opened one of the top drawers and pulled out a pair of black cotton boxers. He quickly changed out of his jeans and into the black shorts.

Yugi took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

'I need to do this.'

He reached in a hand and searched for the item he desperately needed to calm his need.

'Ah! Here it is.'

In his palm lay a faded paper towel in the shape of a folded rectangle. He brought up his other hand and carefully unwrapped the towel to reveal a two inch stained metal blade. With his right hand he picked it up and held it in front of his face.

'Why did I ever start doing this?'

He softly made his way over to the comfortable chair and sat down in it. Yugi once again sighed at what he was about to do again.

He brought his left leg to rest upon the knee of his right. He placed the blade to touch the soft pale skin of his scarred calf. Then slowly he dragged the blade down the skin to make a thin cut. It didn't really hurt at all. And if it did hurt, he didn't pay much attention to it.

'Damn. I forgot the tissue.'

The cut wasn't bleeding yet so he stood up and walked over to the dresser and grabbed the roll of toilet paper sitting there. He used it for Kleenex tissues instead of the box. They were also great for wiping away the blood form the cuts he made. The boy sat down in the same position as he was in before he got up. Yugi ripped off some of the tissue and touched it to the cut so it would soak up the small amount of blood.

'This is so calming… I don't know why, but it is.'

He pulled the toilet paper back and again brought the blade to his leg, in the same place as before. He deepened the cut on his leg with the sharp blade.

'Most people would cringe at seeing a cut like this. And… it doesn't really hurt, not in a bad way at least. The pain feels good and soothing. I must be crazy. I like cutting my skin and seeing me bleed from the wounds I've caused… but it's common knowledge that I hate seeing others bleeding. I don't know why I'm so contradicting.'

He dabbed the tissue on the cut to clear away the blood. It still wasn't that deep. For him at least. So again he dragged the blade down the length of the cut with an expression of morbid fascination. It was almost as if Yugi was in a trance from his sacred act.

The cut was bleeding a bit more now. There was no possible way that he could hit a vein if he cut his leg. Even when he did cut his arms, he wasn't aiming for a vein. Stress relief was what this was about, a way to get his feelings out without hurting others. It was a good thing.

He wiped away more blood. He was only going to concentrate on one cut today. Yugi didn't want to cut too deeply though, so he would stop when the sting became too great. He lightly dragged the blade again and this time he slightly winced. Yugi wasn't done yet, but he took a minute to dab at the blood.

~*~*~*~

Yami starred out of his window into the beautiful night sky. It was clear and many stars sparkled wonderfully. Some looked as if they were trying to shine brighter than other stars to get more attention. The sky was very lovely. The sennen spirit took a moment to just think to himself.

'I still cannot believe that my Aibou loves me. I've loved him for a long time and I was sure that he didn't return my feelings.'

He stopped focusing on the sky of stars beyond his window and just looked at his partial reflection in the pane of glass.

'He is so perfect, and sometimes it's strange to think that I fell in love with someone who's image mirrors my own. I wonder if that baka Tomb Robber thought the same thing about loving his Hikari.'

He looked into his reflection's eyes. They were not like Yugi's kind and innocent eyes. Yami's eyes were hard and sometimes even cruel. But they showed happiness when he was with his lover.

'Yugi and I… we're soul mates. We're destined to be together. He is my Mou hitori no ore. My other half. I can not be without him.'

He gazed back up at the starry sky for a while. He loved it's beauty.

'I wonder if Yugi has fallen asleep yet. Maybe I'll go check on him.'

Yami then turned away from the window and left his room, closing the door behind him.

He put his ear to the door of Yugi's room to see if he could hear any movements. There were none.

'He probably is asleep. I want to make sure though.'

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise and shock at the sight of Yugi. A sudden gasp from the spirit shook the teen from his daze. He looked up at Yami and choked back a sob.

"Yugi? What?"

He dropped the blade and the blood splotched tissue paper then curled up in the chair with his back facing the door. 

"Don't look at me." Yugi whispered.

"How long has this been going on?" He took a step towards Yugi and the boy curled up tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you, or scream at you."

Yugi just shook his head softly while sobbing.

"Let me have a look at that cut."

The boy stubbornly shook his head and curled into a tighter ball.

"Please. I won't hurt you. And I don't hate you."

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and accidentally brushed against his worst scar. A large keloid, once that was bright pink and screamed of the pain Yugi went through. He winced slightly at the contact.

"Mou hitori no ore. I just want to help you. Please let me."

Yugi looked up with his miserable face. Yami was being nice. He didn't seem to hate him because of his problem.

"Let me see the cut." Yami said gently.

"Hai." He said quietly as he slowly unfurled his body.

Yami gave an inaudible gasp at the amount of scars he had on his body. He shook his head. Now was not the time to say anything. He had to bandage the cut. That was why he wanted to see it.

The cut was still bleeding. There were a few trails down his left leg and there was also some blood smeared on his right leg from when he was curled up. He looked away shamefully. He couldn't believe that Yami was able to stand looking at his horrible, ugly body.

"Yugi… I'll be right back. Stay in this chair."

The boy nodded his head, still not looking at either Yami or his body. The Pharaoh got up from his crouched position and left the room.

'I don't know what's going on. When will Yami be back? And why did he leave? I don't know. I don't know anything.'

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself to try and ebb the feeling of absolute misery in his chest. He took big breaths to try and calm himself also. Yugi wasn't looking at the door so he didn't know that Yami was standing there.

'He looks so… helpless, like a lost child. I want to make him feel better.'

He took purposeful strides into the room and kneeled down in front of Yugi. He laid out what he brought next to him.

First he picked up a washcloth that he soaked with warm water. Yami cleaned Yugi's right leg first. Then he brought up Yugi's left leg and wiped away the drying trails of crimson red. As he got closer to the wound he felt the teen's muscles twitch. He guessed that the cloth was somewhat rough on Yugi's sensitized skin. He stopped and looked up.

"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll be more gentle."

Yugi responded in a quiet voice. "I-it's ok."

"You shouldn't do this to yourself."

Yugi didn't respond.

"It hurts me to know that you've been in so much pain hat you've hurt yourself."

Yugi stayed quiet as Yami finished cleaning the blood from the wound. He put the rag down next to him and picked up a roll of gauze. As he was about to wrap it around Yugi's leg something caught his eye. It was a few of Yugi's scars that were previously partially hidden beneath the blood that Yami cleaned. The spirit traced the word that was carved into Yugi's leg. It was a word with three kanji that Yami knew how to read.

"Fukanzen… 'Imperfection'… Yugi?"

"…Fukanzen na boku…"

"Don't say that! You are **NOT** imperfect!"

"… yes I am…"

Yami sighed. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his lover.

"I am your boyfriend and I think you are perfect and very beautiful."

Yugi looked down at Yami with an expression of surprise on his face.

"You… still like me?"

"I more than like you. I **LOVE** you. That will never change."

He went back to his job of bandaging Yugi's wound. When he finished wrapping it tightly he lightly patted it.

"How can you still love me? How can you love **this**?" As he said 'this' he gestured to his body with his hands.

"I love **you**. I don't love you for your body. And to me, I see no imperfections about you." He paused for a moment. "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

"I… I can't." Yugi looked away.

"Promise me that you will try to stop."

"I don't know if I can. I've been doing this for a long time. I don't know if I can stop."

Yami sighed and grabbed a little jar from the pile of stuff he brought. Then he got up and dusted off his knees.

"Are you leaving?" Yugi asked in a meek voice.

"Only if you want me to. As for me, I would rather stay with you right now."

"I don't want you to leave."

Yami walked over to his Aibou's bed and sat down on it. 

"Come here." He said in a kind voice.

Yugi slowly got up from the chair and made little steps towards the bed. When he was close enough to the bed Yami reached out his arms and drew Yugi's body to him. The spirit just held Yugi close to him and rocked his body comfortingly.

"I just want you to be safe. Yugi, I love you more than anything and I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please just try to not hurt yourself. If you're in pain, come to me first. I'll do anything in my power to help you. Just trust me."

"O-ok Yami. I-I'll try. For you."

Yami smiled softly, then he remembered the little jar that he placed next to him.

"Yugi, are any of your scars sore?"

"Sometimes they are."

"Would you let me rub some special lotion on them? I think this will help soften the skin."

He nodded to give his consent.

Yami picked up the little jar and opened it. The spirit dipped in a finger to get a small amount of the lotion. As Yugi lay in his lap, the Pharaoh gently rubbed the lotion on all of Yugi's scars.

'This actually feels good. He is so kind to me.'

"I love you Yami. I always will."

Yami gently kissed his Hikari's forehead before replying.

"Aishiteru. Zutto aishiteru."

Yugi tried to stifle a yawn as Yami finished with his treatment.

"I think you should go to sleep Yugi."

"But… I don't want you to leave."

"Just ask me to stay and I will."

Yugi lifted his head and gazed into Yami's dark crimson eyes.

"Yami, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." He set the closed jar on the floor.

"Thank you Yami."

"Yu don't need to thank me. Get up for a second."

"Hai." Yugi got out of Yami's arms as the spirit pulled back the covers.

"You get in first."

Yugi did as he was told and scooted to the far edge of his bed to give Yami a bit of room to get in. When the spirit lay down he opened his arms as an invitation for Yugi. The teen grinned and let himself be pulled to Yami's body.

"I love you Yami."

"I know, and I love you too. Now go to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

Yugi smiled and snuggled against Yami's chest. Not too long ago he was more miserable than anything. Now he was so happy that Yami still loved him, even after learning about his problem.

He would be content to live his life with Yami, as he knew they would always be together. He was loved by someone. For the first time in his life someone loved him. 

Yugi now was no longer completely misunderstood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyoshi: Well, that's it. Sorry if it sucked. But I **did** write most of it today, and when I was in a bad mood. I don't think it does me much good to think too much. ::sigh::

Saffire: ::hugs Kyoshi:: You'll be fine. Just give it a while.

Kyoshi: ::nods:: I guess so.

Malik: Translations?

Kyoshi: Sure.

Ikimashou, let's go.

Oyasumi nasai, good night.

Fukanzen, imperfection, impure, etc.

Fukanzen na boku, I am imperfect.

Aishiteru, I love you.

Zutto aishiteru, I'll love you forever.

Iya, dou itashimashite, no, you're welcome.

Kyoshi: I think that's all of them. Sorry if I missed any.

Saffire: Time for that contest thing. I came up with a little idea. For anyone who can answer the 3 questions I ask, I shall write a ficlet with one of my favorite pairings. I'll list them and you get to choose. 

DiexShinya, KyoxShinya, KaoruxShinya, KaoruxKyoxToshiya, SakitoxMiyabi, GacktxMana, hidexYoshiki, TeruxHisashi, TetsuxHyde, JxIno, KiritoxKohta, AragornxLegolas, 1x2, FuumaxKamui, HieixKurama, SetoxJou, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, BakuraxYugi, MalikxYugi  …. I think that's all of them.

You have to answer these three questions in their entirety to get the prize.

What was the name of that movie last chapter that I didn't name. Who is Murata Shinya? What is his common name? What does he do? And lastly, ::grin:: what's his sexuality? What 3 places does Ikari Shiji's mother exist? (Neo Genesis Eva) 

Kyoshi: I want you to e-mail me, or put it in a review. If you win, tell me the pairing you want and the situation you want them to be in. I hope I can do this. ^^

Saffire: Thankyou SOOOOO much for reading and supporting this fic. We appreciate it VERY much. I hope you'll all continue to support anything else I write. Hopefully, it will all be as good as this. 

Kyoshi & Saffire: Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!!!


End file.
